MCU community college
by Gokash
Summary: Forcé de passer une licence, Tony subit son temps à la fac, plus encore lorsqu'il s'avère qu'il n'est pas le seul héros de cette école à l'équipe pédagogique douteuse... Entre le jeune retraité qui s'ennuie, le Dieu concerné par l'étude de Midgar, l'espionne russe chargée de la sécurité et autres super et anti-héros en quête de savoir... Et en plus, il doit chaperonner SuperMan...
1. Chapter 1

Hello,

Cette fic, simplement par son titre, déjà, parlera aux initiés de la série "Community collège" ;)

Pour les autres, il s'agit en fait d'une déportation de nos joyeux drilles dans une ambiance "scolaire". J'essaie de rester la plus proche possible des personnages, au moins ceux des films sur lesquels je me calque (j'ai pas lu tant de comics que ça, que les _trues fans_ me le pardonnent).  
Je me désolidarise aussi pas mal de la trame des films.

Le principe est un peu le même que Shari Vari, pour ceux qui ont tenté de ce côté-là dans mes autres fics (plutôt léger dans le ton, un entremêlement d'histoires des différents personnages/couples, quelques revirements de situation inattendus même de l'auteur, pas ultra sérieux même si j'essaie de rester cohérente...)  
Il y a du léger Spoil d'infinity War, vous voilà prévenu, mais je n'ai pas encore vu DeadPool 2 donc peut-être que j'adapterai après avoir vu le film ;)

Je ne dis pas les pairings pour garder la surprise, mais ils seront plutôt classiques et pas trop surprenants je pense. 

* * *

— Soyons clairs… Si je suis ici, c'est simplement parce que j'ai besoin d'un diplôme, n'importe lequel…

La voix de Tony, ennuyé, traina plus qu'elle ne claqua et, face à lui, gardant son aplomb, Steve pencha la tête d'un air sévère :

— Nous sommes tous là pour ça, Stark… Ce n'est pas une raison pour-  
— Non, tu ne comprends pas…

Conciliant, le brun posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du plus grand qui haussa simplement un sourcil, sans répondre. Alors le milliardaire le regarda dans les yeux pour affirmer, l'air fier de lui :

— Je me fous de cette école de losers. Je me fous de ses élèves ratés, ces reconvertis, ces faux rebelles et ces âmes égarées qui y trainent… Je suis ici car il se trouve que c'est pour moi le moyen le plus simple et rapide d'obtenir un diplôme universitaire en en faisant le moins d'effort possible… Et j'ai besoin d'un diplôme universitaire, qu'importe la mention, pour breveter ma dernière invention et l'exporter en Europe…

L'autre se contenta de dégager sa main d'un roulement d'épaule avant de se redresser pour lui lancer un regard froid :

— Ne traites pas les élèves de cette fac de losers, Stark, car tu en fais dorénavant parti et tu ne vaux rien de plus qu'eux...  
—Premièrement, pas pour longtemps, crois-moi. Deuxièmement, oui. Tout comme toi, il me semble… Notre héros national a décidé de poser les armes pour prendre les stylos ?

Le blond eut une moue agacée et il le reprit d'une voix moins assurée :

— Non… C'est juste que… L'on a refusé de reconnaître mon grade à cause de la date d'obtention de mon dernier diplôme qui, d'ailleurs, n'existe plus…  
— Vous voilà donc élève vous aussi… Quel cours ? Biologie ? Histoire de la deuxième guerre mondiale ? Vous en connaissez déjà un rayon sur celle-là… L'internet pour les nuls ? Sport ? Ultimate ? Quelle catégorie, Sénior ou Junior ? Attention à ne pas être contrôlé positif au dopage…  
— J'ai choisi le cours sur les origines de la mythologie nordique…  
— Ha. Bon choix. Une chance pour que nous en apprenions un peux plus à propos du Tesseract, surtout avec Odinson comme prof. Nous nous reverrons en classe alors…  
— Odinson ? Je pensais que Thor était élève lui aussi cette année. S'il veut continuer de s'impliquer sur Terre, il lui faut l'étudier un minimum… Il me semble d'ailleurs l'avoir vu inscrit dans cette matière lui aussi, comme élève… En plus du cours de Sciences Politiques qu'il suit avec T'challa…

La remarque de Steve jeta un petit blanc et les deux hommes, tirant la seule conclusion qui s'imposait, échangèrent un bref regard inquiet, mais ils furent coupés par une exclamation ravie qui s'éleva derrière eux :

— Monsieur Stark ! Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici !  
— Ho… Par pitié, pas ça…

L'air blasé, Tony leva les yeux au ciel et ne broncha pas lorsque Spider-man s'approcha, gainé intégralement dans son costume emblématique rouge et bleu, son visage caché par le masque. Ennuyé, le milliardaire croisa les bras et ne retint pas un soupir lourd :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, gamin ? T'es pas supposé être encore au lycée ? Et le costume n'est pas un peu de trop ?  
— En tant que Peter Parker, je suis toujours au lycée, en principe. Mais en tant que Spider-Man, j'ai été invité par cette Fac pour être élève à titre honorifique.  
— Moi qui pensais que cette école n'aurait pas pu tomber plus bas que le jour où le Grand Master en est devenu le doyen… Dans quel cours es-tu inscrit ? Que je sache quoi éviter ces prochains mois…

Naïf et heureux d'avoir l'attention de Tony, Peter déballant rapidement :

— J'ai obtenu une bourse pour suivre les cours de Biologie moléculaire et de Science du vivant. J'ai aussi une place dans la classe sur les nano-bio-technologies extra sol systeme.  
— Ils proposent une classe sur les NBTI ESS ? Ces technologies dont personne sur Terre n'a jamais entendu parler ?

Surpris, Stark s'était franchement tourné vers Peter qui fronça les sourcils pour répondre sur le ton de l'évidence :

— Bien entendu… C'est un cours avancé et sans précédent donné par le professeur Rocket Raccoon… Les élèves qui y participent révolutionneront la technologie de demain, paraît-il…

Piqué, Stark se redressa pour planter son regard dans celui de Steve en affirmant avec conviction :

— Il faut que j'y participe.

Sans rien ajouter, il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre le secrétariat, plantant les deux autres sur place.

oOo

Lorsque l'on toqua à la porte de son bureau, Natasha eut à peine le temps de donner l'autorisation d'entrer que l'on y pénétra avec fracas. Sûr de lui, Tony Stark s'approcha tandis que la belle rousse posait son stylo en lui lançant un sourire séducteur.

— Premier jour des classes et vous voilà déjà dans mon bureau…

L'autre fit la moue en s'installant nonchalamment face à elle pour constater d'une voix ennuyée.

— Pionne dans une université… Vous êtes tombée bien bas, Romanoff…  
— Tout comme vous… Et puis mon travail ne changera, finalement, pas de beaucoup par apport à ce que je faisais autrefois. Lorsque l'on voit la liste des élèves cette année, j'aurai certainement beaucoup à faire, en tant que responsable de la sécurité…

Elle avait appuyée sur les derniers mots d'un ton menaçant en récupérant le taser qu'elle avait posé sur la table, bien en vue du milliardaire qui avait froncé les sourcils avant de tenter sans gêne :

— Yeah… Parlant de ça, je me disais… J'aurais une simple requête à vous formuler… Vous savez, d'ami à ami…

Les yeux doux, il pencha la tête sur le côté, analysant la rousse qui leva les yeux au ciel :

— Quoi que vous me demandez, c'est non… Vous êtes le cinquième à venir me voir aujourd'hui, entre Hawkeye qui m'a demandé les résultats de tous les tests à venir et Scarlett Witch qui a déjà une colle pour avoir tenté d'entrer dans la tête de ses professeur, je commence à me dire que mon job sera bien plus palpitant que je le pensais en signant…  
— Barton est élève ici ?  
— Il ne savait pas quoi faire de sa retraite, il a décidé de s'occuper de ses études, qu'il avait bâclées dans sa jeunesse…

Il accepta l'explication d'un haussement d'épaule avant d'insister gentiment :

— Je veux simplement une place dans le cours de NBTI ESS…

Elle lui fit les gros yeux et il tenta encore en s'approchant, mielleux :

— Nous sommes amis, Romanoff… Nous avons beaucoup vécu ensemble… Vous savez que ma place est dans ce cours, je suis plus intelligent que l'intégrité de tous les élèves réunis et j'ai besoin de ce crédit pour aller plus loin dans la confection de mon Iron Légion… Il en va du salut de l'Humanité…

Encore, elle lui lança un regard désapprobateur, avant de sortir un classeur de son tiroir en commentant simplement :

— Le cours est plein et même la liste d'attente pour y participer est énorme…  
— Il doit bien y avoir un élève en trop qui ne mérite pas… J'ai entendu dire que Spider Man y-  
— Je ne délogerai personne pour vous y mettre à la place.  
— Il est mineur ! Il sèche le lycée pour être ici et n'a même pas l'autorisation de ses parents pour-  
— Tony ! Spider Man est ici en tant que Héro de Manhattan, personne ne doit savoir qui il est sous le masque et je compte sur vous pour préserver ça, après tout, il est supposé être votre protégé, pas votre rival !

Sèchement reprit, il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et tenta à nouveau :

— Quels sont les élèves qui y participent ? Il doit bien y avoir une personne qui accepterait de me léguer sa place… J'ai beaucoup d'arguments convaincants…

Encore, elle soupira, mais face à l'insistance de son regard, elle parcouru son classeur du regard avant de faire une moue négative :

— Bonne chance pour acheter Shuri, Banner, Stephen Strange ou bien l'une de toutes les personnes qui se sont déplacées et qui ont booké leur année simplement pour suivre ce cursus… Que vous leur proposiez un poste de rêve à la Stark industrie ne change rien…  
— Il doit bien y avoir-  
— De plus, je ne suis que responsable de la surveillance, Stark. Pas des emplois du temps ou des classes… Allez donc embêter Fury, il est le directeur pédagogique cette année.  
— C'est pas vrai… C'est la coalition des Glandus, cette université ? Que fait-il là, n'a-t-il pas des peuples à sauver ?  
— Techniquement, oui. Mais comme je le disais, lorsque le Shield a constaté l'identité de la plupart des élèves et professeurs de cette université, il l'a investi pour mieux les avoir à l'œil, il en va de la sécurité mondiale.  
— Je ne vois pas en quoi nous sommes une menace…  
— Je ne parle pas de vous, Tony…  
— Loki Odinson ? Notre enseignant en histoire de la mythologie ? Mes camarades et moi pouvons l'avoir à l'œil…

Elle fronça les sourcils pour répondre d'un ton désolé :

— Ce n'est pas Loki, votre enseignant en mythologie Nordique, lui s'occupe des cours de Psycho. De plus, Thor est garant de sa bonne conduite…  
— Allons donc, il y a un troisième Odinson dans cette école ?  
— Pas un, mais une… Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour votre cursus. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire de mon côté et je vous déconseille d'arriver en retard en classe…

oOo

— Magnifique conclusion ! Pour une fois que c'est un vrai bon méchant qui gagne et qu'il a des bonnes idées qu'il mène à terme, c'était superbe. Et puis ces dernières phrases… « Je ne veux pas partir, monsieur Stark, je suis désolé… » Un Vrai crève-cœur, j'en ai eu la larme à l'œil.  
— Pardon ? Mais vous êtes qui ?

Sagement assis à une table de la bibliothèque, Spider-man lança un regard intrigué à l'homme masqué en spandex rouge et noir qui s'installa en face de lui :

— DeadPool, un fan. Je suis heureux de vous voir en chair et en os. Les tas de cendre, c'est moins mon type.  
— Vous êtes élève ?  
— En quelque sorte… Je vendais mes organes à la section médecine, mais il s'est avéré que l'université n'avait absolument rien pour me payer, donc j'ai reçu des crédits universitaires à la place…  
— Ha…

Pas encore vraiment inquiet, mais presque, Peter jugea bon de refermer délicatement le livre qu'il tenait, sans geste brusque, mais DeadPool se leva en même temps que lui pour l'accompagner en babillant, allant jusqu'à poser familièrement une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune :

— J'ai vu que nous étions tous les deux dans le cours de biolog-  
— Wade Wilson, bas les pattes ! Je doute que Tony Stark apprécie de te voir si proche de son protégé… Et moi non plus.

Dans l'allée, face à DeadPool, Steeve s'était campé l'air menaçant en prudemment, Wade retira sa main en remarquant d'un ton aussi subjugué que ravi :

— Wow ! Les supers Dadies en action ! Ce rôle vous va si bien… Quelle décharge de testostérones ! C'est presque aussi criminel que la torture infligée à ces pauvres boutons qui tiennent comme ils le peuvent cette pauvre chemise au niveau des pectoraux… De la où je suis, je peux même entendre leurs cris d'agonie…

Il fit un signe de tête vers le torse de Captain América qui fronça les sourcils, avant d'attraper le bras de SpiderMan qui, poliment, tâchait de ne pas regarder vers ladite chemise pour vérifier la véracité des propos de Wade.

— Viens avec moi, gamin, je t'escorte jusqu'à ton cours.  
— On se revoit en classe de bio, _baby boy_ , j'espère que nous partagerons la même paillasse ! En tout bien tout honneur…

Ajouta-t-il précipitamment lorsque le regard menaçant de Steve Rogers revint sur lui.

oOo

— Les ESS ne sont pourtant pas de votre ressort… Si vous le voulez, je peux vous trouvez un véritable-  
— Qu'importe ce que vous pouvez, monsieur Stark. Je ne vous donnerai ma place sous aucun prétexte.  
— Voyons, Docteur… Avec les pouvoirs que vous avez, vous pourriez suivre le cours une vingtaine de fois simplement en clignant les yeux…  
— Déjà fais…  
— Alors pourquoi vous ne-  
— Par principe, monsieur Stark. Par principe. Je vous souhaite une bonne réussite dans les mythes anciens Nordiques…

Sans cacher son amusement, Stephen Strange se contenta de passer à côté de Tony en lui tapotant l'épaule avant de passer la porte pour rejoindre sa place dans la salle de classe. Steve, qui arrivait avec Peter à ce moment, se posta à côté de lui en constatant simplement :

— Notre cours va commencer, nous devrions rejoindre notre classe…

oOo

— Vous vous pensiez seuls dans l'univers ? Vous pensiez être la civilisation la plus évoluée de l'histoire ? Pauvres mortels… Vous n'êtes rien… Les Asgardiens étaient là bien avant vous, et le seront toujours bien après que votre propre peuple se soit stupidement automutilé… Nous avons le pouvoir, vous n'avez rien, et, bientôt, vous tremblerez devant la puissance de vos maîtres !

Adossé à sa chaise, tout au fond de la classe, à côté de Thor qui prenait religieusement des notes sur tous ce que déclamait sa sœur qui arpentait la salle d'un pas fou, Tony leva les yeux au ciel en faisant tournoyer son stylo autour de son doigt :

— Je me demande si celui qui est adopté, dans cette famille, est bien celui que tout le monde pense…  
— Tony !

Fermement, Steve reprit le milliardaire d'un coup de coude bien placé pour lui demander le silence, mais Hella perçut la remarque et, dans la seconde qui suivit, un couteau extrêmement bien aiguisé fusa vers Iron Man qui dût la vie simplement au prodigieux réflexe surhumain de Steve qui intercepta la lame. A côté de lui, Thor eut un éclat de rire :

— Maman avait la même manière de demander le silence lorsque-

Il se tût lorsque, dans un bruit mat, une petite dague se planta dans son épaule et bêtement, il regarda le sang couler sur sa peau sans réagir, tandis qu'Hella s'approcha pour poser les main sur leur table, face à Tony qui jugea bon de garder le silence.

— Je ne tolère aucune messe-basse, aucun commentaire et aucun soupir dans ma classe, soyons clair.

Les trois autres lui répondirent d'un signe de tête entendu et elle fit demi-tour en reprenant la lame plantée dans l'épaule de son frère :

— Pour demain, je veux que vous formiez des groupes pour me rendre un devoir à propos de la grandeur d'Asgard et ce qui fit d'elle la plus grande puissance lorsqu'elle était à son apogée.

Elle se retourna en leur lançant un sourire froid que seul Thor lui répondit, tandis que les autres rangeaient leurs affaires dans un silence religieux.

Ennuyé, Iron Man se leva, persuadé qu'il allait au devant d'une très longue année, surtout lorsque Steve l'accompagna hors de la salle en annonçant du ton de celui qui dirige :

— Thor, Tony, on se retrouve à midi à la bibliothèque pour ce devoir. Tony, tu t'occuperas de la partie à propos d'Asgard, Thor, rassemble tout ce que tu sais sur sa puissance passée, je m'occupe de cerner la problématique lier à la date et des civilisation rivales…  
— Ho, par pitié, Steve, tu ne vas tout de même pas prendre au sérieux cet-  
— Tony. Nous avons un diplôme à passer. Et je refuse de me contenter de résultats médiocres simplement par soucis de paresse… A midi. A la bibliothèque. Ne venez pas les mains vides.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et, comme un mantras, il répéta d'une voix désespérée :

— Il faut absolument que je change de classe…

oOo

— Et lorsque vous aurez compris que la liberté est votre pire ennemi, alors vous saurez que votre vie ne vaut rien tant que vous ne la remettez pas aux mains d'une puissance supérieure…

La sonnerie retentit à ce moment et Loki, magistral, autorisa sa classe à disposer sans rien ajouter. Il ne montra aucune surprise lorsque, à peine les étudiants sortirent de la salle, la voix de son frère retentit d'un ton railleur :

— Beau sermon… Toutefois, ton disque semble rayé…  
— Thor… Le premier jour vient à peine de commencer et te voilà déjà… Ne peux-tu vraiment pas te passer de moi ?  
— A cela, tu connais la réponse, mon frère. Mais je suis ici pour une quête hautement importante, délégué par Captain América en personne…

Pas vraiment intéressé, Loki se contenta de pianoter du bout des doigts sur le bureau contre lequel il était adossé et Thor continua en s'approchant dans un sourire trop large pour être honnête :

— Nous avons ce que les Midgariens appellent un… _devoir_ , à faire, notre timing est serré et je pense que tu pourrais m'être utile dans ma quête d'information…  
— Par pitié, Thor… Vous aurez au minimum un devoir par jour à rendre ! Tous les jours, jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Je te préviens, mon frère, qu'il est hors de question que je les fasse à ta place !

Thor lui répondit d'un regard blessé et le brun détourna les yeux, fâché. Mais comme le silence s'éternisa, il soupira avant de demander d'une voix ennuyée :

— Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour celui-ci… Quel est le sujet ?

Il refusa de voir le visage trop réjouit de son frère qui lui déclama la consigne et, à nouveau, Loki leva les yeux au ciel :

— Par la barbe d'Odin… Thor… C'est un sujet que tu es supposé maitriser plus que quiconque ici !  
— Ha bon ?  
— De plus, il s'agit de ta sœur-  
— Notre sœur-  
— Donc tu devrais cerner un minimum ce qu'elle attend sur un tel devoir…

Le blond haussa un sourcil et Loki croisa les bras sur son torse, pédagogue :

— La plus grande puissance d'Asgard à son apogée… C'est d'elle-même qu'elle parle.  
— Aucune chance, elle n'a jamais rien accomplit qui mérite le titre de première puissance, alors que le Père tout puissant, lui-  
— Déduis ce que tu veux, mon frère, c'est ma réponse. Et, connaissant Hella, c'est celle qu'elle attend de vous…

Pas vraiment satisfait, Thor n'insista pas et il fit demi-tour après l'avoir remercier d'un signe de tête. Toutefois, il s'immobilisa avant de passer la porte pour annoncer d'une voix dramatique :

— Mon frère, j'ai une autre requête…  
— Thor, ce n'est que le premier jour et tu es déjà en train de saturer mon potentiel de patience…  
— L'agence midgardienne chargée de l'intendance des habitations à refusé mon or et je ne-  
— Tu veux dire que tu as essayé de payer ton loyer avec la monnaie d'Asgard ?  
— C'est tout ce que j'ai… La terre ne m'a jamais dédommagé malgré l'aide que je lui ai apportée…

Il avait répondu d'une voix penaude et Loki, encore, leva les yeux au ciel :

— Je n'y peux rien pour toi… Va donc en parler avec Tony Stark…  
— Je me disais… L'appartement que tu as trouvé à trois rues d'ici-  
— Est assez grand pour une personne… Je n'ai pas l'intention d'accepter le moindre colocataire. Tiens. Prend-ça et laisse moi tranquille. Si jamais l'idée saugrenue d'aborder à nouveau ce sujet avec moi te prend, je t'en prie, commence d'abord par te trouver une corde pour te pendre avec car ma réponse sera la même.

D'un claquement de doigt, il fit apparaître un carnet de chèque et se retourna pour le poser sur la table en attrapant un stylo.

— Je t'avance ton loyer pour les trois prochains mois.  
— Avec quel argent ?  
— Le mien.  
— Que tu as volé à qui ?  
— Personne, j'ai investi dans quelques entreprises lucratives sur Midgar…

Evasif, Loki arracha le chèque pour le tendre à son frère qui se contenta de lui lancer un regard perdu en le prenant et, encore, le brun poussa un soupir lourd en exposant d'une voix articulée, comme s'il parlait à un enfant :

— Tu vas à la banque la plus proche, tu demandes à ouvrir un compte, tu y déposes ton chèque et tu vas payer ton loyer.

Thor ne répondit pas et, sèchement, Loki pianota de plus belle sur son bureau, avant de demander d'une voix sans patience :

— Tu as combien de temps devant toi ?  
— Captain Roger nous a convoqué à midi.  
— Très bien. Viens avec moi, je t'emmène à la banque.

* * *

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !  
**

 **J'espère que le concept vous plait :)  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça booster pas mal et ça me permet de savoir à quel point ça vaut le coup de la booster.**

Le plus gros de mes examens sont passés ! Je vais donc avoir plus de temps maintenant, la Gemme d'Erebor pourra reprendre du service plus régulièrement ;)


	2. Chapter 2

— Avec cet objet, j'ai le pouvoir de convoquer l'argent de Midgar où que je sois.  
— Thor… Cette carte bancaire ne fait pas apparaître d'argent de nulle part… Elle te donne simplement ce qu'il se trouve sur ton compte… En l'occurrence, si j'ai bien compris, il s'agit de l'argent de Loki. Il t'en a fourni peu et je te déconseille d'en abuser…

Sans écouter la remarque patiente de Bruce, Thor exposa d'une voix tranquille :

— Grace à cela, j'ai pu investir dans l'un de vos vaisseaux primaires.  
— Tu as acheté une voiture ?  
— Certes.  
— Thor, il te faut un permis pour la conduire… Tony, dit quelque chose !

Se tournant vers Tony qui pianotait sur son téléphone d'un air absent, Bruce lui lança un regard assez insistant pour que le milliardaire rétorque d'une voix sèche :

— Je ne suis pas le père de ce groupe, voyez ça avec Rogers.

Assis face à lui à la table de la cafétéria de l'université, Steve lui lança un regard désapprobateur en rétorquant tout aussi sèchement :

— Et moi, je ne suis pas leur mère. De plus, de quoi parles-tu, Bruce ?  
— Du permis de conduire, le code de la route… Tu… Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ?

Steve lui rendit un regard confus et, tandis que Tony levait les yeux au ciel en retenant difficilement un rire railleur, Clint posa la frite qu'il allait manger pour lancer un regard sérieux à Steve :

— Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais rien passé… Tu sais que tu as besoin d'une licence pour conduire ta moto ? Surtout au vu de sa puissance…  
— Je… Je ne sais pas… Nous n'avions pas besoin de ça lorsque… _avant…_

Tentant de se justifier, sans voir la manière dont Stark leva les yeux au ciel, Steve lança un regard perdu à Thor qui eut un sourire assuré :

— Je suis le tout puissant Thor mais, dans mon humilité, j'ai appris que cela ne me place pas au dessus de vos lois. Conduisez-moi donc auprès du préposé au code de la route, grâce à ma carte, je demanderai à avoir la licence pour moi, et pour mon ami Steve !  
— Thor… ça ne se passe pas comme ça…  
— Laisse tomber, Banner… Je doute, de toute manière, que quiconque se risque à leur demander leurs papiers…

Thor eut un sourire ravi face à la conclusion de Tony, qu'il gratifia d'une accolade puissante sur l'épaule.

— Bien. Ceci est donc réglé. Je vais maintenant aller trouver ma sœur pour lui expliquer ce que je pense de son devoir. Il se peut que nos opinions à propos de l'histoire d'Asgard divergent et j'aimerai m'entretenir avec elle à ce sujet.  
— Thor, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne id-

Mais, sans écouter Bruce, l'asgardien se leva pour quitter la cafétéria d'un pas altier. Un petit silence passa, puis, curieux, Tony attrapa l'emploi du temps de Clint pour commenter d'une voix ennuyée :

— Théologie antique, mythes et délires du poète dément Abdul Alhazred… Vraiment ?  
— C'était le dernier cours un peu cohérent dans lequel il restait de la place…

Clint avait répondu d'un ton neutre et Vision, soucieux de parfaire sa scolarité lui aussi, attrapa la fiche du cours pour y lire l'intitulé :

— Professeur Joa- Johann Schmidt… Cela me dit quelque ch-  
— Hydra ! Comment diable Redskull se retrouve t-il lui aussi professeur dans cette université ?

Arrachant la feuille des mains de Vision, Steve étudia la fiche à son tour, fronçant les sourcils en commentant d'une voix sombre :

— Il est responsable d'un génocide et de crimes dont l'humanité ne-  
— C'était il y a 70 ans, il y a prescription maintenant… tient, le cours parle du culte des Anciens et de leur retour probable… Jamais entendu parler… Il me reste encore un crédit à enregistrer, je viens avec toi, Clint.

A contrecœur, Tony avait simplement survolé la feuille du regard avant de la rendre à Clint, et Vision répondit à son tour :

— Moi aussi, il me reste un créneau sur cet horaire-là et je suis curieux d'en apprendre plus sur les mythes de ce monde. Steve, voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ?  
— Je viens aussi, mais simplement pour garder un œil sur RedSkull, professeur ou non, je doute qu'il soit inoffensif…

oOo

— Bien, je suis heureuse de voir que tout le monde s'entend à propos de la problématique de mon dernier devoir…

La voix envoutante d'Hela traina dans la salle et elle s'immobilisa pour lancer un regard entendu à Thor qui, sagement, retirait une à une toutes les petites lames plantées dans son corps. Enchantée, elle ajouta en rejoignant son bureau.

— Pour demain, j'aimerai que vous vous mettiez par deux pour me préparer un exposé à propos des premières campagnes Asgardiennes sur Midgar et les conséquences qui en ont découlées.

A peine eut-elle le temps de terminer sa phrase, Tony se tourna vers Thor vivement pour parler d'une voix presque suppliante :

— Thor, toi et moi nous pouvons bâcler ce devoir en 5 min-  
— Merci, mon ami, de l'attention que tu me portes, mais Loki sera le partenaire idéale pour une telle mission.  
— Loki n'est pas un élève de ce cours- Il n'est même pas élève tout court !

En réponse, Thor lui tapota gentiment l'épaule avant de se lever pour sortir de la salle. Désabusé, Tony ne broncha pas lorsque Steve se pencha sur lui :

— Il nous faut récolter le plus d'informations à propos des genèses nordiques. Avec un peu de chances, l'Eda poétique et les Sagas islandaises sont riches de témoignages à propos des premiers Asgardiens. Je m'occupe de rechercher les derniers fragments de-  
— Laisse tomber, l'ancêtre, Friday va se charger des recherches. Je vais boire un verre en attendant.

Sans porter plus d'attention à Roger, il se leva en prenant ses affaires, mais le super soldat suivit sa retraite, sévère :

— Tony ! Fait preuve d'un minimum de sérieux ! Si tu continues comme ça, tu n'appendras jamais rien !  
— Pardon ? De nous deux, qui est déjà diplômé de cinq doctorats sur des sujets dont tu ne comprendrais même pas l'intitulé ?  
— Celui qui est incapable de travailler en équipe et de faire preuve d'humilité.  
— Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de ça ?  
— Ca, ce n'est pas à moi de te l'apprendre, mais à la vie elle-même… que tu traverses comme une balle de fusil sans constater les dégâts que tu provoques autour de toi !  
—Hem… Rogers… C'est d'un devoir d'université que nous parlons, pas d'une mission suicide pour sauver le monde…  
— Y a-t-il une différence ?

Dramatique, Steve lui lança un regard désappointé avant de tourner les talons et Iron man, en réponse, poussa un soupir désespéré, avant de le rejoindre en s'excusant :

— Okay… Retrouvons-nous donc à la bibliothèque après les cours et voyons ce que nous pouvons trouver à ce propos…  
— Bien, ils ont certainement un livre sur-  
— Wikipédia suffira, je pense…  
— Qui est-ce ?  
— Bon Dieu… Je ne me ferai jamais à ce genre de question…

Retenant un nouveau soupir, il tourna la tête vers Steve pour répondre d'une voix à peu près sérieuse :

— Il s'agit du Gardien du Savoir de l'Humanité…  
— Parfait. Prenons donc rendez-vous avec lui. Vit-il à New York ?

oOo

— Un parapluie, une combinaison hautement scandaleuse, des talons aiguilles et Rihanna…  
— Pardon ?  
— Pardon ?

Sortant de sa rêverie, DeadPool se redressa face à Spider-Man qui lui lança un regard perplexe et, haussant les épaules, il attrapa le microscope en justifiant :

— Rien, je pensais simplement à une vidéo que j'ai aperçu il y a peu. Je ne dirai pas qu'elle est enregistrée sur mon ordinateur…  
— Tu viens de le dire.  
— A voix haute ?  
— Oui !

Perdant patience, Spider-Man attrapa le microscope en lui répondant sèchement et Deadpool, divagant à nouveau, le regarda étudier les enzymes en parlant encore :

— Twilight.  
— Quoi ?  
— Nous sommes en train de refaire la scène lorsque Bella Swan et Edward Cullen flirtent pour la premi-  
— Est-il possible que, parfois, tu parles de choses cohérentes ?  
— Je me demandais comment ça se passe vraiment, entre tes parents.  
— Je n'ai pas de parents.  
— Je parle de Captain America et IronMan.

Se redressant, Spider-Man lui lança un nouveau regard encore plus perplexe, avant de justifier fermement :

— De une, ils ne sont pas en couple, de deux, ils ne sont pas mes parents et n'ont aucune autorité sur moi.  
— Répète « Aucune autorité sur moi. » Sur un ton plus bas et plus sexy, s'il te plait…  
— Va te faire voir…

Sèchement, Peter récupéra son stylo pour écrire ses résultats et, copiant sur lui, DeadPool insista :

— Ils pourraient l'être…Nous sommes dans une fanfiction, les canons originaux -et facilement interprétables- peuvent être bouleversés à tout moment et les fans raffolent de tout ce qui concerne le concept : « Avengers Super Family ». Ceci dit, Bucky n'a pas encore été aperçu et je me demande bien-  
— Ta gueule, Wade.  
— Ho ! Tu connais mon nom ?  
— Il est écrit juste là !

Agacé, Peter désigna le papier gribouillé posé en évidence face à lui sur lequel était écrit en gros « Je m'appelle Wade. » Souligné d'un Smiley noir et rouge.

— Maintenant que tu me connais, nous pourrions peut-être…  
— Nous ? Il n'y a pas de _nous_ …  
— Comme nous partageons la même paillasse-  
— Arrête de faire un trio entre toi, moi et cette foutue paillasse dès que l'occasion s'en présente !  
— Comme nous sommes une équipe-  
— Non.  
— Camarades ?  
— A peine…  
— Parfait ! On est donc ensemble pour le devoir de demain, et les suivants ! On se retrouve à la bibliothèque après le cours, à moins que tu ne préfères venir chez moi…  
— Non.  
— On peut aussi aller chez tes parents, j'aimerai faire un documentaire sur eux pour mon cours d'investigation.  
— Il y a un cours d'investigat- Hey ! Ce ne sont pas mes parents et ils ne vivent pas ensembles !  
— Pas encore… Rogers ne pourra pas garder longtemps son appart s'il passe ses journées à étudier au lieu de travailler… Et la pension pour les rescapés de la deuxième guerre mondiale n'est plus ce qu'elle était…  
— Tu me fatigues…

oOo

— _N'est pas mort ce qui à jamais dort  
Et au fil des âges peut mourir même la mort…  
_C'est ce que disait l'arabe Dément, l'auteur du célèbre Nécronomicon et ce que vous apprendrez tout au long de mes cours… La terreur et l'horreur ne seront plus alors pour vous que des émotions ponctuelles, mais des compagnes assidues qui, plus jamais, ne quitteront vos pas et n'autoriseront votre sommeil…

La voix dangereuse et basse de Johann Schmidt, dont le visage écorché donnait plus d'épouvante encore aux mots qu'il déclamait, comme s'il annonçait la fin du monde, ne fut parasitée d'aucun murmure et, sombre, il continua en arpentant la pièce comme un lion en cage :

— Les cavernes abyssales, décrivait Abdul Alhazred dans son livre maudit de proses ravagées, ne sont pas destinées aux yeux de nos corps, car étranges et terrifiantes sont leurs merveilles. Maudit soit le sol où les pensées des morts revivent dans de curieuses enveloppes, damné l'esprit qu'aucune tête ne contient. Ibn Schacabao disait, avec sagesse, qu'heureuse est la tombe dans laquelle nul sorcier ne repose, qu'heureuse est la ville à la nuit tombée dont les sorciers, jusqu'au dernier, ne sont plus que cendres. Car les vieilles rumeurs assurent que l'âme de celui qui s'est vendu au démon ne quitte pas son argile charnelle, qu'elle engraisse et instruit le ver même qui la ronge jusqu'à ce que de cette corruption émerge une hideuse vie et que les sinistres charognards de la terre croissent en malignité pour la tourmenter et s'enflent monstrueusement pour l'accabler. D'immense trous sont creusés en secret là où devraient suffire les pores de la terre, des êtres ont appris à marcher qui devraient ramper.  
— Cela semble une mission de choix pour les Avengers…

Assis en fond de classe, fanfaron, Tony avait parlé sans chercher à se montrer discret et RedSkull tourna vers lui ses orbites creux dans lesquels dansaient une flamme profonde et malveillante :

— Pour les Avengers, oui… Du moins, ce qu'il en reste… Je vous laisse creuser un peu plus à propos de cette religion antique… ce… Culte des anciens… Voici plusieurs exemplaires d'une lettre écrite par Henri Hakeley à Albert Wilmarth le 5 mai 1928. A vous de trouver une conclusion à ses… investigations à propos de certains événements sinistres qui se sont déroulés à cette époque dans le Vermont. Je vous laisse former des groupes de cinq, je veux votre dissertation sur mon bureau demain.  
— Mon Dieu… Mais qu'ont-ils tous avec les travaux de groupe, dans cette école ?

Désabusé, Tony leva les yeux au ciel et il sursauta lorsque la voix de Thor, mortellement sérieuse, retentit à côté de lui :

— Des faux dieux pagans répandant la terreur et la mort dans leur sillon… Une telle ignominie n'aurait été tolérée sous le règne d'Odin !  
— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

Surpris par la présence du Dieu du Tonnerre, Tony se tourna vers lui lorsqu'il déclama en haussant les épaules :

— Natasha Romanoff m'a amené ici. Il paraitrait que je suis supposé assister aux leçons de l'homme à la tête rouge et que si j'arrive en retard une nouvelle fois, elle me donnerait une… Comment dit-elle… Une _colle_ !

Il conclut son explication avec un sourire ravi en pressant l'épaule de Captain America qui répondit distraitement :

— Pour ma part, je ne crois pas en la rédemption de RedSkull… Surtout s'il a trouvé une nouvelle religion antique et dangereuse à vénérer… Cela cache quelque chose et il semble plus fou encore que lorsqu'il était tombé sous le fanatisme des cultes nordiques anciens… Sans offense, Thor…

Le blond haussa les épaules et, se levant, Barton attrapa l'un des exemplaires de la lettre à étudier en fronçant les sourcils :

— Ce machin fait plus de trois pages…  
— Nous avons déjà un exposé à faire pour Hela, nous allons devoir nous organiser pour rendre cette dissertation à temps… Tony, ne perdons pas de temps, rendons visite de suite à ce Wikipédia, peut-être nous éclairera-t-il aussi à propos de cet arabe dément et des recherches de monsieur Akeley. Clint, Vision et Thor, je propose que l'on se retrouve dans une heure à la bibliothèque.  
— Wikipédia est déjà à la bibliothèque, Steve.

Fier de sa farce, IronMan se permit un rire moqueur, mais il se calma lorsqu'il constata que seul Clint avait saisi l'ironie mais 'en foutait. Thor, Vision et Steve se contentaient, eux, de lui lancer un regard mi-intrigué, mi-fatigué, et il haussa les épaules avant de sortir de la salle en soupirant, encore.

— Pour ma part, il faut que je m'entretienne avec mon frère à propos des premières campagnes Asgardiennes. Je suppose qu'il en sait plus que moi à ce propos. Il a lu des livres.

A l'aise, Thor sortit à son tour et, ennuyé, Clint rangea l'exemplaire de la lettre dans ses affaires en se plaignant d'une voix amer :

— Et donc, qui va encore se charger de faire tout le travail ?  
— Nous pouvons commencer par lire ces feuilles… Cela permettrait de prendre de l'avance et d'expliquer au groupe ce qu'elles contiennent…  
— Géant…

D'un marmonnement, Clint emboita le pas de Vision pour l'accompagner à la bibliothèque, peu ravi.

oOo

— Pour terminer, ces hommes étaient les plus puissants guerriers humains que la galaxie ait jamais connus, chacun d'entre eux surpassant une centaine de soldats ordinaires. Organisés en légions de dizaines de milliers de combattants placés sous les ordres d'un primarchs, ils avaient conquis l'immensité spatiale au nom de l'empereur.

Passionné, le professeur d'Histoire sur les Campagnes Humaines de Galaxies et Humanités des Mondes d'Avant arpentait la salle en déclamant sans reprendre son souffle :

— Le plus illustres parmi ces primarchs fut Horus le Glorieux, favoris de l'empereur. Il était le maitre de guerre, commandant en chef de la puissance militaire impériale ayant assujetti un millier de monde… Une étoile montante. Mais jusqu'où une étoile peut-elle monter avant de retomber ? C'est ce que nous verrons dans ce cours.  
— Awesome…

Subjugué, Peter Quill écoutait le prof avec une attention émerveillée et, ravi, il donna à coup de coude à Gamora qui dormait à côté de lui :

— Ce sont certainement mes ancêtres !  
— Gn ?  
— Pour demain, vous me ferez un exposé sur la spécificité physique des Spaces Marines. Par groupe de trois.

Cachant sa contrariété, lui qui aurait voulu se retrouver seul avec Gamora ,qui se réveillait difficilement, peu intéressée par les cours, Peter se força à rendre un sourire faux à Drax qui se tourna vers eux pour leur faire un joyeux signe de la main à l'évocation du groupe de trois. Rassemblant ses affaires, il sortit de la salle avec ses compagnons, pour se rendre directement à la bibliothèque. A peine arrivé dans la section dédiée aux groupes de travail, il bomba le torse avant de parler d'une voix claire :

— Hey, les loosers de l'avant-guerre, vous êtes à notre place !

Gardant son aplomb, il croisa les bras lorsque, peu pressés, Tony Stark et Steeve Rogers, à qui il venait de s'adresser, se tournèrent vers lui en haussant un sourcil :

— Les aliens débarquent… Tu te rappelles, Steve, de la manière dont on les reçoit, par ici ?  
— Je ne sais plus trop… entre le Hulk, les missiles nucléaires ou bien quelques baffes bien placées, c'est un peu confus.  
— Ou tout en même temps…  
— Ou tout en même temps. S'ils vous plait, les enfants, allez jouer ailleurs avant qu'on vous y envoie de force…

Sans leur accorder plus d'importance, Steve et Tony se détournèrent et Peter, bouillonnant, allait sortir une répartie de son cru, mais Gamora, blasée, lui attrapa le bras.

— Allez, viens-là. C'est la seule table qui est occupée, toutes les autres sont libres, on ne va pas en faire un scandale.  
— Ils nous le paieront ! Je ne laisserai personne parler de toi comme ça !  
— Merci, Peter.  
— Drax, ce n'était pas à toi que je m'adressais !

Fusillant les deux autres du regard, Peter vint s'asseoir à côté de Gamora, s'écarta un peu lorsque Drax s'imposa entre eux deux. Quelques secondes passèrent alors qu'ils restèrent assis dans un silence confus puis, pianotant du bout des doigts sur la table, la femme à la peau verte se pencha vers Quills pour demander d'une voix inquisitrice :

— Et maintenant ?  
— Quoi maintenant ?  
— On fait quoi ? Je te rappelle que je n'ai jamais été à l'école, moi… C'est toi qui a insisté pour que nous passions un diplôme humain afin de mieux nous insérer dans ta société…  
— Nous devons collecter des informations sur les Spaces Marines. Et nous devons le faire bien, car j'ai l'intention de devenir le prochain major de promo. Gamora, tu es une spécialiste pour ce genre d'investigation, je te laisse chercher des pistes. Nous avons jusqu'à demain. Drax, toi tu… tu… Tu restes-là. Surveille la table.

Les deux autres répondirent à l'affirmative avant de se concentrer sur leurs tâches respectives tandis que Peter, de son côté, se trouva un canapé dans lequel il s'avachit, son walkman sur les oreilles.

* * *

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu**

Petit PS pour les intitulés des cours, à la base, je pensais prendre des matières qui ont trait à l'univers Marvel, mais finalement, c'est pas forcément quelque chose que je maitrise à fond.  
Du coup, je pioche dans les autres "fandom" que je connais un minimum, je suis curieuse de voir si certaines références seront relevées ;)

J'ai vu DeadPool 2 aussi, c'était de la bombe mais du coup, le DeadPool de cette fic sera un mixte entre celui du film et celui des comics (les DeadPool et les Spiderman sont ceux que j'ai le plus lu)

Et, surtout,merci aux reviewers !

Et sinon, y a-t-il par ici des adeptes de potentielles fanfic sur Bleach ? (Renji/Byakuya pour être précise)  
Je suis dans ma passe nostalgique où je retourne sur mes tous premiers amours (je me suis replongée dans les mangas, en fait)


	3. Chapter 3

**Au fait, pour saisir une certaine référence du chapitre précédent, et peut-être d'autres futures, cela ne vous fera aucun mal de taper dans votre barre de recherche Youtube : « Tom Holland, umbrella full performance ».**  
 **Voilà voilà…**

* * *

— Gamora, ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on fait un devoir !  
— Cet homme ne nous a pas tout dit !  
— Certes, c'est son métier ! Pour que vous puissiez apprendre les choses par vous-même. Gamora, lâche ton professeur.

D'une voix pédagogue et drôlement douce, le doyen, Grand Master, tâcha de raisonner Gamora qui, mortellement sérieuse, tentait de récupérer les réponses de leur devoir par la force auprès de leur professeur. S'approchant à son tour, Natasha parla d'une voix menaçante :

— Toute attaque, physique ou mentale, auprès du personnel de cette université est totalement défendue et passible de renvoie immédiat.

Gamora se contenta de glisser un regard peu intimidé vers elle. Toutefois, elle consentit à lâcher la gorge du professeur qui s'écoula à ses pieds comme une poupée de chiffon et recula d'un pas. Lorsque Black Windows s'approcha pour poser sa main sur son épaule, elle s'en défit sèchement :

— C'est bon ! C'est bon… Je m'excuse…  
— Je t'ai à l'œil… Si jamais tu t'en prends à nouveau à un prof, ou à un élève, je ne laisserai pas passer si facilement…

Gamora lui répondit d'une grimace avant de s'éclipser sans demander plus.

— Bien. Affaire rondement menée ! Merci, madame Romanoff. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un rendez-vous pour un nouveau professeur de _probabilité_ à ajouter notre école.  
— Encore un timbré… Je me demande où vous les trouvez…  
— Ho… Je poste des annonces au bon endroit… Et je propose des _avantages_ non négligeables en plus…

Il s'effaça sous un sourire mystérieux qu'elle ne vit pas et ne broncha pas lorsque, à peine le Grand Master eut disparu, Clint arriva à côté d'elle, l'air aussi sérieux que s'il était en mission pour Coulson :

— Nat… J'ai besoin de toi… As-tu accès à la salle des professeurs et à la clé du casier de RedSkull ? J'ai besoin des réponses pour le devoir de Théologie Antique…  
— C'est la requête la plus absurde que je ne pensais jamais entendre de toi, Clint…

Déjà épuisée, elle s'éloigna en laissant Barton derrière elle.

oOo

— L'électrophorèse est la principale technique en biologie pour la séparation et la caractérisation d'espèce. Elle se fait en fonction des charges électriques qui- Wade, tu m'écoutes ?  
— Hm ?  
— On doit rendre ce devoir pour demain et si on continue comme ça, on en aura pour la nuit !  
— Ca ne me dérange pas.  
— Wade !

Accoudé à la paillasse du labo, DeadPool poussa un soupir ennuyé avant de se redresser pour lancer un regard au livre que tenait Peter.

— Quel est le sujet ?  
— Pour la vingtième fois, il s'agit du déplacement des ions par champs magnétique.  
— Et ?  
— Et c'est tout. Nous devons simplement lister les différentes techniques existantes.  
— Ha. Tu n'y arrives pas tout seul ?

Il reçut un regard si noir en réponse qu'il put le deviner malgré le masque et, tout simplement, il attrapa son propre livre pour l'ouvrir au hasard :

— Voilà. Toutes les réponses sont ici…  
— Mais c'est…

Incrédule, Spider-Man feuilleta le livre de Wade qui, ravi, expliqua d'une voix légère :

— Cela fait quelques années que je suis dans cette université, l'on me doit beaucoup de crédits… C'est la troisième fois que je suis cette classe en particulier. J'ai listé toutes les réponses de chaque devoir… Ce prof ne change jamais son programme…  
— Mais… Pourquoi fais-tu une chose pareille ? Tu ne pourrais pas, tout simplement, changer de classe ?  
— Et louper l'opportunité de revoir mon nom affiché en tête du tableau d'honneur ? Tu as beaucoup de chance que j'accepte de partager ça avec toi, déjà, n'espère donc pas que ce soit sans contreparties.  
— Ne me redis plus jamais le mot « contreparties » sur ce ton là si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse manger ton livre.  
— J'aimerai te voir essayer…  
— Ne me tente pas.  
— Redis cette phrase encore une fois s'il te plait…  
— Wade.  
— La colère te va bien, _Spidey_.

Spider-Man allait répondre, mais, refusant de lui laisser l'opportunité de continuer cette conversation qui déviait dangereusement, il se reprit pour demander sèchement :

— Tu espères vraiment voir ton nom en haut du tableau d'honneur ?  
— Non. J'espère vraiment le _revoir_ en haut du tableau d'honneur pour la quatrième année consécutive.  
— Wade, c'est de la triche !  
— Et alors, _Web,_ comptes-tu m'en empêcher ? Je t'en pris, je rêve d'être pris dans ta toile…  
— Je peux te dénoncer.  
— Très bien, va parler de moi à tes _daddies_ …  
— Ce ne sont pas mes parents ! Et puis je peux en parler au professeur…  
— Tu couleras avec moi, je viens de te partager toutes les réponses des devoirs à venir…  
— Tu es exaspérant, Wade…  
— J'adore le ton que tu viens d'employer pour me dire ça…

Que répondre à ça mis à part le silence ? Se demanda Peter en croisant les bras sur son torse. Toutefois, il n'était pas héro à céder le dernier mot, surtout lorsqu'il revêtait le masque et, à nouveau, il attaqua :

— Je ne te laisserai pas rejoindre le tableau d'honneur cette année… Tu ne le mérites pas…  
— Je penses pourtant être la personne à avoir le plus donné de sa personne, littéralement parlant, pour cette fac.  
— Stop. Tu me dégoutes.  
— C'est marrant, c'est aussi ce que me dit tous les matins l'autre gars dans le miroir.

Il écopa d'un simple regard déstabilisé de Spider-Man, mais l'homme araignée ne rebondit pas sur la remarque. Sèchement, il se contenta de récupérer le livre pour copier les réponses et, satisfait, DeadPool s'avachit contre sa chaise pour déclarer d'une voix victorieuse :

— Finalement, tu t'abaisses à mes méthodes…  
— Je mets simplement un terme à cette aberration.  
— J'ai dit que ce ne serait pas sans contrepartie.  
— Ca le sera. N'insiste pas.  
— Si tu me dits « n'insiste pas » avec autant de fermeté c'est que, au fond, tu aimerais que j'insiste.  
— Non.  
— Je pourrai prendre ça comme un « oui » détourné, comment savoir, avec ce masque…  
— Tu le sauras bien assez tôt si tu continues comme ça.  
— Je veux bien te donner toutes les réponses cette année, si en échange, tu-

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, la toile de Peter s'écrasa contre son front et, dans la seconde qui suivit, il fut projeté avec violence tête contre la table qui sonna avec fracas. Il allait se redresser, mais la main de Spider-Man se posa sur sa nuque pour le maintenir de sa force surhumaine sur le bureau tandis que l'homme araignée se penchait sur lui :

— Tu ne me donneras aucune réponse, Wade, parce que je te confisque le livre.  
— Tu veux dire que tu comptes le garder pour toi ?  
— Non. Parce que moi, je n'ai pas à tricher pour me retrouver en haut du tableau d'honneur…  
— Si sexy… Toutefois, sans ça, tu n'as aucune chance de me passer devant…  
— On verra bien…

Fut la réponse laconique que lui envoya Spider-Man en faisant demi-tour, le fameux livre dans son bras.

oOo

— Les conséquences des premières campagnes… N'as-tu donc jamais écouté ce que père nous disait ? Surtout qu'il s'agit d'un sujet qu'il prisait particulièrement.

A la remarque exaspérée de Loki, Thor haussa les épaules en jonglant avec une boulette de papier d'une seule main, sans faire mine de se sentir concerné par la question. Le brun pianota du bout des doigts sur la table devant laquelle il était assis, avant de se pencher vers lui en exposant simplement :

— Tu sais très bien de quoi parle Hela…

Encore, le blond ne lui répondit pas, faisant adroitement tournoyer sa boulette de papier sur son doigt tout en se balançant agilement sur sa chaise et Loki fit la moue :

— Malgré ça, tu t'obstines à m'infliger ta présence…  
— Présence que tu t'es toi-même infligée en acceptant d'enseigner dans cette école en sachant pertinemment que je m'y trouvais…

L'autre grimaça en s'adossant à sa chaise pour rétorquer froidement :

— J'enseigne ici car tu m'as pratiquement forcer à accepter ce travail.  
— Non, mon frère… De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais réussi à te forcer à faire quoique ce soit.  
— J'avais mes intérêts à accepter…  
— Donc… Je ne t'ai pas forcé.

Estimant avoir le dernier mot, Thor ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire taquin et Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Il les ferma lorsque, sans prévenir, la boulette de papier de son frère s'écrasa sur son front et, poliment, il demanda d'un ton posé :

— Quand, diable, arrêteras-tu de faire ça ?  
— Ca me conforte. Etant supposé donner une classe à cette heure-ci, je me demandais qui, entre moi ou tes élèves, avait la chance de t'avoir pour de vrai.  
— Mes élèves ne font pas la différence.  
— Même si c'était le cas, tu préfères être avec moi.

Encore, Loki écopa de ce sourire un peu hautain propre à son frère et il ne daigna pas répondre. Alors, Thor s'adossa à sa chaise pour exposer nonchalamment :

— Toi qui parlais de pouvoir et de croisades… De règne et de trône… Te voici sur Midgard à enseigner des choses que peu comprendront…  
— Te moques-tu de moi ?  
— Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Si tu as mis de côté tes rêves de grandeur pour enseigner dans cette faculté-là et pas une autre, c'est que tes intérêts ne sont pas ceux que tu scandes.

Fronçant les sourcils, Loki lui lança un regard quelque peu perdu, mais, comprenant le fond de la pensée de son frère, il fit la moue pour remarquer d'une voix sans intonation particulière :

— Tu viens de dire que tu n'as jamais réussi à me forcer à faire quoique ce soit.  
— C'est vrai.  
— Pourtant, tout le but de cette conversation ne converge que vers un seul point…

L'autre lui répondit d'un sourire large, qui se propagea difficilement sur les lèvres de son frère lorsqu'il rétorqua prudemment, ses fines lèvres pâles se mouvant à peine alors qu'il abdiquait simplement :

— Notre royaume n'est plus.  
— Et…  
— Je n'ai nulle part où aller…  
— Mensonge… Tout l'univers t'es ouvert…  
— Il m'est hostile.  
— Pas plus que la Terre après ce que tu y as fait… Et je doute que tu recherches la rédemption auprès de ceux que tu considères comme des fourmis…  
— Je ne cherche rien du tout.

Thor leva les yeux au ciel avant de se pencher sur lui pour crocheter gentiment sa nuque :

— Tu pouvais mentir à mère. Tu pouvais mentir à père. Mais pas à moi.

Loki ne répondit pas et Thor insista en pressant doucement sa nuque :

— Quelle que soit la raison, tacite ou non, pour laquelle tu es ici… Sache une chose, mon frère : Je la partage.

Il lui lança un sourire radieux auquel Loki répondit d'un _poker face_ admirable et, ravi, il lui tapota l'épaule en se levant :

— Bien parlé. On se revoit plus tard.  
— J'en ai bien peur…

Sans entendre le marmonnement de Loki, le dieu de la foudre sortit du bureau laissant derrière lui son frère qui pestait à propos de l'électricité statique qui imprégnait maintenant ses cheveux.

oOo

— Arg ! C'est quoi _ça_?  
— Relax… C'est juste moi…  
— Wad- DeadPool, crétin, que fais-tu en peignoir dans les couloirs de l'école à 23h passée ?  
— Calme tes ardeurs, _Spidey-kun_ , je me rends simplement aux cours du soir…

Un court silence désemparé suivit la réponse tranquille du mercenaire qui, à peine couvert d'un Kimono léger, s'arrêta face à l'homme araignée qui se sentait prêt à bondir au plafond. Toutefois, entre la curiosité et l'aversion, il choisi le premier et, inquisiteur, il demanda en plissant les yeux :

— Les cours du soir… à 23h… habillé de la sorte… Je te demanderai bien des explications à ce propos, mais j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir en dormir cette nuit…  
— Dit celui qui se balade en costume spandex ultra moulant dans les couloirs obscurs de l'aile des chambres d'étudiants en pleine nuit… _J'ajouterai bien d'autres commentaires à propos du « pas dormir cette nuit », mais nous sommes malheureusement coincé dans un univers R-13…_  
— Hey ! J'ai le droit ! Je suis étudiant dans cette université et j'y ai une chambre grâce à ma bourse !  
— Ho ho… De une, je ne relèverais aucun des mots de la phrase précédente, ni la phrase précédente sortie du contexte, de deux, notre amicale araignée du voisinage a des petits soucis financiers et ne sais pas où se loger ? Je connais un bon moyen pour régler au moins le problème financier…  
— Je sais où me loger, c'est juste que… Hem… De quoi parles-tu ? Quoique- non. Tait-toi, je ne veux pas savoir comment tu te fais de l'argent…

L'autre eut un sourire et écarta les bras pour présenter son Kimono flashy qui, définitivement, ne couvrait rien d'autre que sa peau balafrée, à peine :

— Les cours du soir !

Peter ne répondit pas et, encore, le mercenaire s'approcha jusqu'à passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'entrainer avec lui :

— Ceux de dessin en particulier… Quelques heures de poses originales, des natures mortes à base de bras, de torse et de jambes arrangées à ma manière et des textures rares récompensées à soixante-dix dollars la demi-heure, donc jackpot quand ça dure 4h – Ce, quand l'université a de quoi me payer autrement que par crédit d'étude, carte prioritaire pour la cafétéria et places de parking favorisées, mais le fun est là tout de même !- Tu devrais essayer, avec ta toile et sans ta combi, nous ferions un tabac !  
— Tu… Tu fais du nu pour les classes de dessin ?  
— Je ne sais pas si je dois être flatté ou non que, de tout ce que je ne viens pas de dire, c'est la seule chose que tu retiennes… Tu m'accompagnes ? En tant que poseur stagiaire, je ne te garantie pas un partage égal de tous mes bénéfices, mais tu auras au moins de quoi t'acheter un set manucure et, en plus, le kimono est offert.

Un peu trop vivement pour la bienséance, Spider-Man se dégagea de son étreinte pour marcher dans la direction opposée, absolument pas intéressé ne serait-ce qu'à rencontrer les élèves des cours du soir qui venaient peindre la version Picasso du mercenaire. Très peu pour lui, merci bien…

— Merci, on se voit demain…  
— Si tu changes d'avis, c'est tous les jeudis à minuit !  
— A minuit… Qui se déplace pour peindre un type démembré dans une université sordide à minuit ?  
— Des génies !

Peter jugea bon de ne pas approfondir le sujet et, levant les yeux au ciel, il tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa chambre.

oOo

— Prof _d'amnésie participative_?  
— Moi non plus, je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire… C'est le Dean qui m'a demandé d'enseigner ça. A la base, je voulais juste donner les cours d'histoire ou, tout simplement, de langues étrangères ou de sport… Des trucs sains et normaux…

A la remarque blasée de James Barnes qui s'était allongé sur le dos, son bras en métal posé sur ses yeux, Steve eut un rire amusé et il le rejoignit sur le lit, deux verres à la main, l'écoutant sans l'interrompre :

— Au moins, mes élèves ne semblent pas plus renseignés que moi… Je leur ai montré des vidéos Youtube d'émeus fous pour illustrer à quoi ressemble un cerveau sans souvenir, je crois qu'ils ont compris l'idée…

Se redressant, il accepta un verre mais, remarquant le visage grave de Captain America, il le reposa en demandant gentiment :

— Que se passe-t-il ?

L'autre haussa les épaules et posa son verre à son tour pour constater simplement :

— Rien… C'est juste que… Je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à ce monde… Alors que toi… Tu sembles si à l'aise…

Bucky eut un sourire charmant et, le regard brillant d'un air amusé qui ne luisait que pour Steve, il pencha la tête pour remarquer d'un ton taquin :

— Ce monde-là ou celui d'avant… Tu n'as jamais su t'y faire, de toute manière…  
— Tout de même, en ce moment, je me sens totalement dépassé-  
— Arrête un peu.

Avec une fermeté affectueuse, James attrapa les épaules du blond pour tenter de le repousser et l'allonger sur le lit, usant de la force de son bras mécanique pour surpasser celle, supérieure, de Steve. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et, attaquant le bras valide du brun, il résista sans mal. En réponse, Bucky se laissa tomber en arrière, l'entraina dans sa chute alors qu'il s'avachit dans les oreillers, lançant une œillade malicieuse à Captain America qui se réceptionna au dessus de lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Tendre, il passa ses doigts sur la joue du blond qui le couvrait, traçant une ligne invisible de la mâchoire aux lèvres entrouvertes et il commenta d'une voix neutre :

— Ce n'est pas à cette époque que tu ne te fais pas, Steve… C'est à la paix… C'est elle ta véritable ennemie, car elle te retire ta raison d'être.  
— Non. Je veux la paix, vraiment. Mais je sais que celle que nous vivons actuellement n'est que de façade… Elle cache une guerre qui sera peut-être pire que ce que nous avons déjà connu. Nous devons être prêts…  
— Non, Steve… La guerre dont tu parles, elle a déjà lieu, ici et maintenant… Juste là.

La main qui caressait ses lèvres migra pour se poser à plat sur sa poitrine et, au dessus de lui, Steve lui lança un regard déstabilisé que James soutint gravement. Quelques secondes d'un silence serein les enveloppa puis, simplement, Barnes referma la main sur le T-Shirt du plus grand qu'il attira à lui en entrouvrant les lèvres. Steve ne lui refusa pas le baiser, au contraire. Tout en assaillant sa bouche, il se pressa contre lui, s'enivrant de son odeur, de son gout et de sa texture, appréciant de sentir les mains de son amant glisser impudiquement sous son vêtement qui, soudain, devint de trop. Impatient, il se redressa pour se déshabiller puis revint clamer les lèvres du brun. Toutefois, celui-ci le stoppa en plaquant son bras métallique sur sa poitrine, le gratifiant d'un regard intimidant.

— Juste une chose, Steve…  
— Que se passe-t-il ?  
— Tu sais déjà que je suis maintenant professeur dans l'université où tu étudies…

Au dessus de lui, insérant discrètement un genou entre ses cuisses pour s'y installer sans autre forme de procès, il fronça les sourcils, sans cerner l'aboutissement du raisonnement. Patient, Barnes enroula une jambe autour de sa taille pour l'attirer fermement à lui et prendre son visage entre ses mains :

— Le Dean a été clair à ce sujet : les enseignements ne touchent pas aux élèves…  
— Les élèves de cette faculté sont pourtant largement en âge de choisir leur partenaire…  
— De une, pas tous, de deux, c'est une question de démagogie, paraît-il.  
— Cette école a des notions de démagogie ?  
— Je ne savais pas moi non plus… Mais tu comprends bien que je n'y adhère pas forcément…

Steve lui répondit d'un sourire craquant et, se cambrant pour lier son bassin au sien, il scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser gourmant avant de se redresser en ondulant doucement :

— Pas de mots doux à l'école, donc…

S'accordant aux mouvements du plus grand, Barnes ouvrit la bouche pour récupérer une respiration que l'afflux de plaisir rendait irrégulière et, d'une voix plus basse, il affirma :

— Rien à l'école, ni dans les lieux publics, si possible…  
— Tu as honte d'être avec moi ?  
— Non. Et rien que pour ça, je suis heureux que nous partagions tous les deux une époque qui tolère un peu plus ce genre de couple que ce que je connaissais autrefois… Au moins, aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas à passer la soirée avec deux filles en même temps pour justifier mon célibat…

Les mouvements de Steve s'amplifièrent et Bucky prit une courte inspiration avant de glisser sa main le long du bras de son amant, suivant une veine saillante puis le creux du biceps qu'il pétrie ensuite :

— Mais, tu te doute que je n'ai pas que des amis dans l'équipe enseignante, ni ailleurs… Sans parler de certains de tes camarades qui ont des comptes à régler avec moi… Je ne veux pas que notre relation en pâtisse.  
— Tony ne s'en prendrait pas à toi, nous en avons déjà discuté ensemble tous les trois…  
— Yeah… Ceci dit, je ne pense pas qu'il approuve s'il venait à savoir…  
— Il n'est pas mon chaperon et n'a pas son mot à dire…

Steve avait répondu en plongeant sur visage dans le creux de la gorge de Bucky, descendant sa main plus bas pour les débarrasser de ce qu'il leur restait de vêtements en trop. James l'enlaça en retour, amusé :

— Certes. Mais il se sent responsable de vous tous… Toi plus que les autres, même s'il ne le montre pas…  
— Je sais prendre soin de moi…

La main était restée très basse et le brun eut un soupir chargé d'érotisme, avant de fermer les yeux pour justifier simplement :

— Certes, mais je le comprends… Pour un mec comme lui, côtoyer un mec comme toi qui n'a aucun sens de tout ce qui est moderne, c'est un peu comme accompagner son cousin des campagnes en pleine mégalopole… Il est un peu gêné par ton décalage mais, dans le fond, il ne veut surtout pas que ça te heurte ou bien que d'autres que lui s'en amusent…

La réplique de Steve se transforma en grommellement lorsque Bucky se redressa pour happer ses lèvres dans un baiser exigeant, avant de souffler contre lui d'une voix taquine :

— Et puis, revenant à toi et moi dans les lieux publiques… N'as-tu pas un contrat qui te lie toujours aux Etats-Unis d'Amériques ? En tant que représentant officiel des militaires de ton pays au siècle précédent, je suis certain que tu as une certaine… Image, à respecter… Je ne suis pas le genre de pin-up que tes directeurs de promo attendent de voir à tes côtés…  
— Tu sais ce qu'elle dit, mon image, aux Etats-Unis d'Amériques ?  
— Arrête-toi là, crevette… Tu ne sais pas être vulgaire. Embrasse-moi, plutôt.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

En ce qui concerne l'univers de la fic, par apport aux films, disons que je les suis de loin mais je n'accorde pas autant d'importance aux événements qui s'y passent que si je suivais directement Infinity War.  
On peut dire que c'est un UA dans le sens où, même si je reprends les choses à partir de IW, je ne vais pas vraiment en parler dans cette fic, même si j'évoquerai deux ou trois trucs.

Pour les pairings, j'avais vu quelques demandes pour du Stony, mais moi, c'est Steve/Bucky qui a mon coeur.  
Dans la fic, je garde l'idée d'un duo dynamique entre Steve et Tony en mode supers papas, mais ils ne sont pas ensembles.


	4. Chapter 4

— Toi ! Je te cherchais justement !  
— Monsieur Stark ?

Peter n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait, ou non, lui être reproché, mais dans la mesure où c'était devenu une habitude pour lui, il rentra la tête dans les épaules et fit profil bas le temps que Tony s'approche pour lui faire face, dans les couloirs de l'université :

— Dis moi, jeune homme, n'es-tu pas supposé avoir cours ?  
— Si… Je me rends justement au-  
— Je parle du lycée.

Spider-man eut le reflexe de tirer sur son masque pour assurer que son visage était bien couvert, signe visible de sa soudaine nervosité. D'une petite voix, il se défendit :

— Hem… Vous savez… J'ai toujours eu l'impression de perdre mon temps à l'école et… C'était une si belle opportunité… Cette bourse… Vous comprenez ? Et puis je vais tout de même au lycée pour les examens…  
— Ce que je comprends, la ballerine, c'est que tu sèches le lycée pour étudier à l'université, n'est-ce pas un peu tordu ? Ta tante est au courant ?  
— Ho non ! S'il vous plait, monsieur Stark, elle ne doit pas-  
— N'aurait-elle pas raison de t'en vouloir ? Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas à jouer avec les enfants de ton âge, ce serait plus sain…

Peter haussa les épaules en baissant le museau et marmonnant une réponse inaudible à propos de vilains élèves, de racket et de journées entières passées dans les casiers. Réponse qui se perdit dans son masque sans que le plus vieux ne l'entende. Impatient, Iron-man croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en levant les yeux au ciel :

— Pardon ?  
— Rien… Je préfère être ici, tout simplement.  
— En es-tu certain ? Parce que tu sais, tu n'auras pas deux fois dix-sept ans-  
— Monsieur Stark, l'inquiétude que vous vouez à notre jeune héro serait louable s'il n'y avait derrière une pensée aussi malhonnête que calculatrice… Que vous convoitez une place dans le cours de NBTI ESS est une chose, que vous vous en preniez à votre protéger pour vous libérer le passage en est une autre…

N'essayant même pas de cacher son exaspération, Tony leva les yeux au ciel lorsque Stephen Strange s'approcha en le fusillant du regard et, d'une voix trainante, il demanda :

— Sans blague, Sherlock, je m'inquiète pour lui car il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Ca ne gêne personne qu'un juvénile en collant se balade dans les couloirs du campus ?  
— Pas plus qu'un millionnaire en manque de sensation qui perd le contrôle de ses IA à ses heures perdues…  
— Doucement, l'artiste… De nous deux, je ne suis pas celui qui joue avec l'espace-temps.  
— Je n'ai aucun reproche à recevoir d'un type qui tente de faire du chantage à un gamin pour obtenir ce qu'il veut.  
— Chantage que je n'aurai pas à faire si vous acceptiez de me céder votre place. Ne le niez pas, je sais que vous avez déjà suivi ce cours au moins une dizaine de fois.

Un simple rictus supérieur étira les lèves du sorcier qui croisa les bas pour appuyer d'un ton narquois :

— Piètre excuse que vous ressassez en boucle pour justifier pourquoi ma moyenne est meilleure que la votre… Il se peut que je sois, tout simplement, meilleur que vous sur bien des domaines…

Coup bas ! Stark vit rouge et rebondissant sur le sujet qui déviait, il siffla d'une voix amère :

— Une chance que vous ayez votre amulette… Jamais vous n'auriez eu la moindre possibilité de me passer devant sans-  
— On se demande encore comment vous faite pour vous croiser dans les couloirs sans que vos égo surdimensionnés ne fassent exploser les murs, tous les deux… Quoiqu'il en soit, si vous pouviez ne pas prendre le gamin à parti, je vous saurais gré…

Coupé par Steve Rogers qui arrivait en fronçant les sourcils, Stephen et Tony levèrent les yeux au ciel, mais poussèrent la bienséance à mettre leur dispute sur pause le temps que Captain America, repartant comme il était venu, n'emmène avec lui un Peter Parker qui, jusqu'ici, avait réussi à se faire oublier. Puis ils repartirent de plus belle, jusqu'à ce que Natasha ne leur fonde dessus pour les coller en retenu en affirmant qu'ils nuisaient au climat studieux de l'université.

Loin d'Iron man qui hurlait au favoritisme et à Strange qui maudissait le corps enseignant, Steve escortait Peter et fendait la foule d'étudiants avec aisance. Il demanda sur le ton de la conversation :

— D'un côté, Tony n'a pas tord, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de tout ce que ça implique… Es-tu vraiment prêt à passer une année entière caché derrière ton masque ?  
— C'est Spider-Man qui a reçu la bourse, pas Peter Parker.  
— Tu es Spider-Man, quelle que soit l'identité que tu revêts…  
— Mais les gens ne s'adressent pas à moi de la même manière… Et puis…

Il pensa se taire mais, sous le regard inquisiteur de Captain America, il justifia simplement :

— J'apprécie de ne pas avoir à me dévoiler ou me justifier… Les gens qui ont affaire au masque ne… Ceux qui me voient comme Spider-Man… J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai jamais les décevoir parce que je… je suis _juste_ un héro. L'on n'attend rien d'autre de moi que d'utiliser ces capacités que le commun des mortels n'a pas… Pas de dettes, pas de compte à rendre, pas de futur à revendiquer, pas d'image à assurer. Je… Je ne sais pas si je suis clair, mais je me sens libéré, d'une certaine manière.  
— Je pense que je comprends.

Peter se gratta nerveusement la tête, sans savoir quoi rajouter. il fut coupé dans ses pensées par la sonnerie du téléphone de Steve qui retentit avec fureur.

— Sapristi… je n'ai toujours pas compris comment fonctionne ce truc que Tony m'a donné…

Peu désireux de laisser Captain America dans une situation critique, à regarder bêtement son téléphone tactile sans comprendre où était le bouton pour accepter l'appel, Peter, très serviable, lui prit l'appareil des mains pour lui offrir son aide. Toutefois, à peine eut-il fait glisser l'icône verte et tendu le téléphone à Steve qu'une voix puissante à l'accent du nord brailla dans le combiné :

— ROGERS ! LOKI M'A FOURNI L'UN DE VOS APPAREILS DE COMMUNICATION LONGUE DISTANCE !  
— Thor, tu as un téléphone ? Parle moins fort, je ne sais pas comment on fait pour baisser le volume.  
— CES OUTILS PRIMITIFS SONT LIMITES, MAIS ILS ONT LE MERITE DE PROVIDER DE NOMBREUX GRAPHES DE TYPE HIEROGLYPHES !  
— Pardon ?  
— Je crois qu'il parle des émoticônes, monsieur Rogers.

Peter faisait mine de s'intéresser aux affiches agrafées dans le couloir mais il cernait tout de même chacun des mots de l'asgardien ravi et tentait de les traduire à Steve en se demandant s'il était possible qu'une communication téléphonique entre les deux personnes les moins avisées en terme de Smartphone pouvait aboutir quelque part.

Ennuyé, il préféra laisser Steve avec ses problèmes et tourna les talons avant de se retrouver malheureux témoin d'une scène embarrassante.

Approchant du labo pour le cours de bio, il se prépara à y retrouver Wade, le seul qui ne se souciait pas de savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un sous le masque, finalement. Sans surprise, il y retrouva celui avec qui il partageait sa paillasse et il marqua une hésitation en le voyant, avachi sur son tabouret. Il était, lui aussi, recouvert de son costume rouge qu'il avait, tout simplement, agrémenté aujourd'hui d'une cravate noir et jaune dont le blason était un blaireau dressé. Poufsouffle, ne put s'empêcher de relever Spider-man en prenant place en silence.

— Encore en retard ? Je t'aurai pensé plus sérieux que ça, Spidey…  
— Dis celui qui inonde sa paillasse d'origamis avant même que le cours ne commence…

D'un geste las, Spidey libéra sa place en repoussant les diverses cocottes et grenouilles en papier que le mercenaire avait distraitement plié en attendant le début des cours. La sonnerie retentit à ce moment et l'homme araignée, sérieux, commença immédiatement à prendre des notes assidues. A côté de lui, Wade se balançait maintenant sur sa chaise en jonglant avec ses cocottes en papier. De temps en temps, Peter lui envoya un rapide regard qu'il espérait discret.

Le silence aurait pu perdurer, simplement entrecoupé par la voix monotone du professeur mais, subitement, le plus vieux laissa retomber sa chaise sur ses quatre pieds pour se pencher sur son voisin :

— Quelque chose te tracasse, Spidey-kun ?  
— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, de une.

Il n'ajouta rien et continua à prendre ses notes mais Wade insista :

— Et de deux ?  
— Rien.

Peter ne pouvait dire comment il s'y prenait, mais le silence de Wade lui-même était extrêmement accusateur. Il se mit à gigoter nerveusement, sans savoir comment poser la question qui lui tournait en tête depuis qu'il l'avait vu en peignoir, la veille. A vrai dire, même s'il avait fait mine de ne pas y prêter la moindre attention, ça avait été la première fois qu'il voyait la peau du mercenaire et dire qu'il n'avait pas été intrigué était un euphémisme. Il y avait pensé toute la nuit.  
Il avait compris que, s'ils étaient tous les deux en costume de super héros et que tout le monde trouvait cela absolument normal dans ce collège communautaire aux priorités douteuses, ça n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il fini par se racler la gorge pour commencer dans un chuchotement bas :

— Hier… Cette nuit, plutôt, lorsque… Nous nous sommes croisés… J'ai vu ta… Tes…

Il fut ravi d'avoir son masque qui l'épargnait d'avoir à composer une expression qui n'était certainement pas adéquate à la discussion et Wade lui lança un regard certainement patient, allez savoir, avec ce masque, même s'il glissa d'une voix abominable :

— Si tu aurais préféré apercevoir plus de-  
— Je suis désolé.

Il eut le mérite de lui avoir coupé le claquet. Pour quelques secondes. A peine.

— Désolé de quoi ?  
— Ma réaction… Je… Je n'ai pas eu les mots adéquats…

Sans parler de l'intonation qu'il avait eue… « C'est quoi _ça_? _»_ avait-il crié avant même de s'apercevoir qu'il parlait à une personne… Il n'avait pas seulement parlé du peignoir. Tante May l'aurait étripé… L'autre ne sembla pas comprendre car il pencha la tête sur le côté :

— Ta réaction ?

A son tour, Spidey ne comprit pas et fronça les sourcils.

— Quand j'ai-  
— POOL ! MAN ! Silence au fond !

Le beuglement du professeur fit sursauter Spider-Man mais Wade se retourna pour regarder derrière lui :

— Pool-Man ?  
— Wade. C'est à nous qu'il parle…

Il eut le reflexe de lui prendre le bras pour attirer son attention vers le tableau mais, dans un éclair de lucidité, il se demanda si son voisin ne souffrait pas de toutes ces cicatrices épidermiques. Prestement, il le lâcha comme s'il l'avait brulé. Le geste attira l'attention de Deadpool qui lança un simple regard à la main ganté du plus jeune, avant d'hausser une épaule. Il reprit la conversation là où ils l'avaient laissé sans même daigner accorder quelques secondes de répit au professeur :

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je fais cet effet à tout le monde.

Accordant au moins cinq minute d'attention totale à l'enseignant pour se faire oublier, Spider Man tiqua. Il n'était pas n'importe qui. Du moins, il se plaisait à le penser. Plus que les autres, il savait ce que c'était. Etre différent, être considéré comme un monstre, condamné à se cacher sous un masque et une identité publique qui ne laissait rien transparaître de ses cicatrices. Si celles de Wade étaient affichées sur sa peau, l'homme araignée ne doutait pas que l'âme était aussi incrustée que la chaire.  
Coupant ses pensées, la voix de Wade, agacée, reprit, bien plus proche que ce que la décence l'autorisait :

— Ceci dit… Ca ne doit pas être pire que toi…

Le mercenaire s'était approché sans qu'il ne le sente venir et il eut le réflexe de s'écarter en déplaçant son tabouret. Le bruit attira un nouveau regard mécontent du professeur, mais il l'ignora pour se défendre sèchement :

— De quoi parles-tu ?  
— Rien… Je suis curieux… Niveau mandibule, pilosité et multiplication oculaire… si tu es vraiment un homme-araignée, je ne-  
— Je suis normal !  
— Ton intonation est exactement la même que celle de Steve Rogers lorsqu'il affirme qu'il n'est pas gay… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Spidey… Avec moi, pas besoin de masque, je sais ce que-  
— C'est mon identité que je protège, pas la sensibilité des autr-

Il se tut au dernier moment, effaré par ses propres mots. Ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il voulait dire, du moins, pas comme ça. Vivement, il se tourna vers Deadpool, attrapa au vol la craie que leur lança le professeur en continuant sans attendre :

— Désolé… je veux juste dire.. Je ne suis pas comme t-

A nouveau, il se tut en se traitant mentalement d'abruti. Il se demanda si, malgré le masque, Wade voyait ses rougeur d'embarras aussi bien que lui voyait l'air aussi amusé que peiné que ses bourdes et ses insinuations laissaient entendre sur ce qu'il pensait du physique particulier de son voisin. Comme une andouille, il tenta encore :

— Je pense juste que c'est pas grave.  
— De quoi ?  
— Le physique.  
— Ho, je pensais que tu parlais de l'expulsion du cours… Je me disais bien que ça ne te ressemble pas de ne pas trouver ça grave…

Deadpool avait répondu d'une voix neutre en se levant pour rassembler ses affaires et ranger rapidement ses origamis dans des enclos faits de stylos. Se tournant vers la salle de classe, spidey croisa le regard furieux du professeur et, soudain, il écarquilla les yeux :

— Quoi ? Non ! Monsieur, s'il vous plait ! Je suis désolé, je ne-  
— Je ne veux rien entendre, monsieur Man. Allez retrouver mademoiselle Romanoff en détention et je veux pour demain un diagnostique précis sur la catalyse selon le type de réaction activée.

Spider-man était près à supplier comme l'aurait fait Peter Parker face à son prof d'histoire, mais il se reprit lorsque, survolant la classe, les regards des élèves mêlaient admiration et curiosité. Rien à voir avec l'indignation, le dégout ou l'indifférence qu'écopait Parker.  
Certains avaient même sorti discrètement leur téléphone pour filmer la scène et Peter voyait déjà quelles stories Instagram allaient défiler : « Spider-Man, le héro de Manathan, ne supporte pas l'autorité. » Il préférait ça plutôt que « Renvoyé de cours pour bavardages intempestif avec DeadPool, spider-man pleurniche comme une collégienne. » Ou comment renvoyer au super-héros les mêmes problèmes que Peter Parker… S'il pouvait passer une année entière sans visiter le moindre casier…  
Espérant ne pas avoir l'air trop bête, il garda un silence neutre, rassembla ses affaires et rejoignit Wade qui patientait dans le couloir.

Entre ses dents, il attendit d'avoir fait plusieurs pas loin de la salle de classe pour siffler d'un ton mécontent :

— Ce n'est pas parce que tu as déjà suivis trois fois le cursus que-  
— Je t'arrête tout de suite. N'essaies même pas de reporter la faute sur moi, tu étais autant impliqué dans la conversation que moi…  
— C'est la dernière fois que je me fais virer par ta faute !

Wade haussa les épaules et comme si rien ne venait de se passer, il reprit la conversation précédente d'un ton léger, presque ennuyé :

— Moi aussi je m'en fou du physique. Et puis ce n'est pas grave si tu es normal, ça arrive à beaucoup de monde.

Le ton portait un certain reproche et Spider-man leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il choisit de ne pas s'enfoncer d'avantage avec une réponse bancale et il demanda à la place :

— Où est la salle de colle ?  
— Par là… J'ai l'habitude de m'y rendre.  
— Ca ne m'étonne pas…  
— Tu verras, c'est assez drôle. Ils ont confié la surveillance à un robot à l'intelligence artificielle douteuse genre Siri, mais en plus tyrannique. Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il fait là et il est très facile de le mettre en surchauffe simplement en engageant une conversation sur le temps qu'il fait…

Wade avait l'air ravi de lui présenter l'affaire. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de colle pour se trouver, effectivement, face à une réplique low-cost d'un dalek en plastique absolument… Angoissant. A savoir : un aspirateur poussif jaune sale, deux caméra sur le front à la place des yeux, un trop grand trait courbé dessiné au feutre comme sourire figé absolument dément, et deux tasers comme bras… Le surveillant de la salle faisait vraiment froid dans le dos.

Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui fit le plus peur à Peter, au contraire. Si la vue du surveillant des retenus lui arracha une légère palpitation cardiaque plus nerveuse qu'inquiète, il ressentit une crainte réelle lorsqu'il constata qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls à avoir été collé aujourd'hui.  
Et que leurs deux camarades de détenus n'étaient, ni plus nu moins, que Stephen Strange et Tony Stark.  
Et qu'ils étaient, eux, extrêmement intéressés par l'intelligence artificielle qu'Iron Man bidouillait tandis que le sorcier lui exposait des éléments extrêmement… Inapproprié pour un simple robot préposé à la surveillance des salles de colle.

Il se figea sur le seuil, à l'instar des deux hommes qui furent comme des lapins dans les phares d'une voiture. A peine plus d'une seconde. Puis, constatant que ce n'étaient que Deadpool et Spider-man, Stephen reporta son attention sur le… _truc_ qui leur servait de surveillant, tandis que Stark se levait en lançant une œillade furieuse à Peter qui détourna les yeux.

— Spider-Man ? J'ose espérer que tu es ici parce que tu escortes monsieur Pool à sa détention par courtoisie, et que tu retournes en classe illico…

L'homme araignée se racla la gorge mais, avant qu'il ne puisse se justifier, le robot surveillant _crissa_ vers lui. Il n'y avait pas d'autre verbe pour exprimer ce bruit insupportable que ses quelques mini roues bloquées arrachèrent sur sol qu'elles rayaient au passage.  
Le son éraillé du micro était tout aussi désagréable, la voix était celle du vieux GPS de tante May :

— Monsieur Pool et monsieur Man, je vous attendais…

Terrifiant… Vraiment.

— Bavardage intempestif, rébellion et insolence… Devoir sur la catalyse. Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant de l'avoir terminé.

Penaud, Peter osa un regard vers Tony qui le toisa avec une certaine déception toute paternelle, si bien qu'il se sentit vraiment bête. Puis le regard du scientifique glissa amèrement sur Wade qui, visiblement, n'était silencieux que parce qu'il n'avait pas encore déterminé qu'elle était la meilleure pique à lancer, entre un rappel sur les IA fous de Stark ou bien un commentaire douteux sur la magie de Stephen, il semblait avoir du mal à choisir.  
Si bien que, lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, ce fut en même temps que Spider-Man et Iron Man :

— Monsieur Strange, je suis Pool. DeadPool. Un grand fan de vous-même et de votre multiplication des bras.  
— Monsieur Stark ! Je vous jure que je ne-  
— Tu devrais surveiller tes fréquentations, jeune homme… Et toi, tu ne t'approches pas de lui !

Ils avaient parlé tous les trois en même temps et seul DeadPool sembla avoir vraiment entendu Stark car il glissa un peu trop sagement vers la table la plus éloignée en susurrant d'une voix chantonnante :

— Super dady en action….

Qu'il soit la fréquentation à surveiller ne semblait pas l'avoir ému et il prit l'injonction de Stark comme une invitation. Un peu trop ravi, il écouta attentivement le sermon que se prit Spider-Man à propos de l'importance des études, du sérieux et de l'implication scolaire. En résumé, si l'homme araignée se prenait une nouvelle heure de colle et si sa moyenne n'était pas à la hauteur, Iron Man lui interdirait toute participation aux prochaines missions avengers. L'injustice de la situation fut fortement argumentée par Peter, Strange intervint en son sens plus par principe de contredire Tony que par réel intérêt pour le gamin et Wade récupéra ses cours de l'année précédente pour en sortir ce même travail, déjà terminé trois ans auparavant et plusieurs fois corrigés par le prof. Il visait le vingt et un sur vingt.  
Puisqu'il n'était plus question que Deadpool approche du protégé de Roger et Stark en leur présence sans subir les foudres de ces derniers, le mercenaire donna le devoir à l'IA qui le laissa partir, Peter se retrouva à soupirer d'ennui face à sa feuille tandis que les deux plus vieux se concentrèrent à nouveau sur l'aspirateur poussif qu'ils cherchaient à améliorer.  
En soit, malgré la difficulté du niveau, le sujet ne posa pas de problème à Peter, même si, bloqué sur un élément, il réfléchit à voix haute, pas certain d'être entendu :

— La réaction d'halogénation de la propanone accélère avec quoi ?  
— H3O+ ou HO-.  
— HO- ou H3O+

Strange et Stark avaient répondu d'une même voix et ils échangèrent un regard mauvais. Refusant d'accepter n'être qu'au niveau de l'autre, ils enchainèrent immédiatement :

— La constante de la vitesse est _k_ = _k_ 0 + _k_ 1[H3O+] + _k_ 2[HO–].  
— _k_ 0 est la constante de vitesse de la réaction non catalysée mais elle est très faible.  
— D'où l'effet notable de l'augmentation de la vitesse par les catalyseurs H3O+ ou HO-.  
— L'ajout d'un acide faible, cependant…

Piochant toutes les données au vol, Peter cessa rapidement de les écouter lorsqu'il devint évident que cela dépassait même les compétences de leur propre professeur et sortait de loin du cadre universitaire.  
Il termina son devoir assez rapidement mais, plutôt que sortir de la salle en vitesse, il reposa son stylo pour suivre distraitement la dispute des deux autres super héros.  
Le sujet avait, encore, dévié, mais, tout en se disputant, ils continuaient de bidouiller la parodie d'aspirateur qui se laissait faire en ronronnant et qui, parfois, intervenait pour ajouter une phrase totalement hors sujet.  
Comprenant rapidement que la discussion était vaine, Peter n'eut aucun scrupule à intervenir pour demander d'une voix neutre d'où il parvint difficilement à cacher une intonation perplexe :

— Que faites-vous, exactement, avec le surveillant ?

Les deux autres, qui avaient, vraisemblablement, oublié sa présence, se tournèrent vers lui pour répondre en cœur :

— Un allié.

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'utiliser ce genre de terme en milieu scolaire et il demanda encore :

— Un allié contre quoi ? Il n'y a pas de guerre ici…

Pas encore, se retint-il de deviner de justesse.  
Dans une même mimique aussi arrogante que supérieure, Strange et Stark levèrent les yeux au ciel. Ce fut Tony qui répondit d'une voix ennuyée :

— Contre Romanoff… Si elle pense pouvoir usurper la place du tyran dans cette école, elle va vite déchanter une fois qu'on aura retourné ses propres pions contre elle…  
— Ha.

Il lança un regard inquiet au Dalek en plastique avant de détourner les yeux. D'un côté, il se disait que, dans ce cas-là, cela le rangeait automatiquement dans le camp de Stark, celui des élèves, de l'autre, il se disait, peut-être un peu naïvement, qu'il était certainement possible de tenir une année entière sans que personne ne déclenche de conflit contre personne. Il savait que c'était mal connaître la plupart de ses camarades et le corps enseignant, mais peut-être pouvait-il parvenir à faire quelque chose en ce sens. Jouant adroitement à faire tourner son stylo autour de ses doigts, il remarqua pensivement :

— Je ne pense pas que monsieur Roger soit d'accord…  
— Steve n'est pas mon père.

Réponse puérile qui conforta les craintes de spider-man, surtout que, même s'il se permit une grimace hautaine à l'attention du milliardaire face à la piètre répartie, Strange semblait aller dans son sens. Peter se demanda, soudain, si, finalement, il n'y aurait pas plutôt trois camps et non deux. L'équipe enseignante d'un côté, les perturbateurs de l'autre et les élèves sages et sérieux entre les deux.

oOo

— Si tu veux de l'argent, trouve toi un travail.  
— J'ai un travail. Je suis le défenseur de la Terre !

Exaspéré mais pas encore désespéré, Loki retint un soupir. Il était appuyé contre le mur de son salon, face à Thor qui jouait avec un artefact ancien du magicien. Le brun se redressa pour lui prendre le globe indéterminé des mains et le reposer sur l'étagère en reprenant d'une voix patiente :

— Dans ce cas, c'est aux Avengers que tu dois demander ton salaire… Pas à moi.

Le plus grand soupira en lançant un regard envieux autour de lui. L'agencement de l'appartement était sobre et lui rappelait Asgard, sans surprise. A la mode nordique, les meubles de bois clair étaient simples et bas, quelques fourrures confortables recouvraient des fauteuils pâle et tout était bien ordonné. Etrange, considérant que son frère était, en quelque sorte, entité du chaos. Ceci dit, ils avaient tous les deux été élevés par Frigga, donc chaos et tempête étaient à bannir lorsqu'il était question de ranger leur chambre…  
Thor était, lui aussi, quelqu'un d'ordonné, mais il regrettait que ses propres meubles n'aient pas le même panache que ceux de son frère. Il avait beau avoir cherché, il n'avait pas trouvé d'ameublement de pierre ou de bois précieux qui lui aurait rappelé sa véritable demeure et s'était satisfait des matériaux propres aux cités terriennes. Sombres, froids et manquant cruellement de personnalité. Il préférait vraiment le décor de Loki.  
A l'aise dans l'appartement spacieux de son frère, il alla s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises basses et attrapa distraitement le livre posé sur l'accoudoir.

— L'Eda poétique…

Lut-il à haute voix en traduisant instinctivement de l'ancien norvégien. Un ouvrage ancien que le brun n'avait certainement pas acquis de manière licite auprès d'un musée européen. Ce dernier s'approcha pour lui prendre le livre en plissant la lèvre de mécontentement :

— La vision humaine des faits est… Distrayante. Et ne commences pas !

Maintenant avachi, Thor lui lança un regard innocent pour demander sans malice :

— Je ne commence pas quoi ?

Encore, Loki retint un soupir et désigna le salon d'une main. Thor poussa l'affront en faisant mine de ne pas voir que le seul désordre qui régnait ici, c'était ses propres affaires éparpillées un peu partout.

— A t'installer…  
— Je ne m'installe pas, je profite de ta présence.

Pensait-il vraiment avoir le dernier mot avec une répartie aussi peu subtile ? Toutefois, conscient qu'il ne pourrait le faire partir, s'il le voulait vraiment, Loki haussa les épaules et retourna en cuisine pour terminer de se préparer à manger. Tâche qui avait été interrompue par l'arrivée surprise de son ainé quelques minutes plus tôt.  
A Thor, qui lui demanda un peu plus tard ce qui sentait si bon, il répondit sèchement qu'il n'y avait pas assez pour deux.  
A sa plus grande horreur, il aperçut du coin de l'œil, lorsqu'il tenta un regard dans le salon pour savoir pourquoi son frère ne rouspétait pas, que ce dernier était, tout simplement, fort occupé à pianoter sur son téléphone avant de porter l'objet à l'oreille. En toute sérénité, comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie, il appela un commis des repas exotiques, commenta un menu S13 avec supplément de riz vinaigré à mettre sur le compte de monsieur Barton pour déposer l'adresse de Loki, l'étage et numéro de porte furent donnés avec diligence. Avant même que le repas du brun ne soit prêt, Thor avait récupéré, dans un grand sourire amical, un repas japonais prêt à déguster qu'il n'avait même pas eu à payer.

Loki se demanda, soudain, si le géant blond était aussi naïf de ce monde qu'il se plaisait à le faire croire à ses amis et s'il ne venait pas de se trouver lui-même un maitre en manipulation. Pauvre Clint qui avait pensé faire une bonne action en enregistrant le numéro du japonais dans le téléphone du blond en lui assurant qu'il pouvait se servir en utilisant son propre compte… Loki voulut croire que lui n'aurait jamais été aussi stupide pour faire cette erreur. Il se souvint à ce moment qu'il lui avait donné sa propre carte bancaire avec le code, en plus d'un smartphone aux forfaits illimités…

L'odeur du poisson cru lui mit l'eau à la bouche et il trouva son assiette bien fade lorsqu'il rejoignit le salon pour s'installer en tailleur dans le fauteuil face à Thor. Ronchon, il mangea en se drapant dans un silence incisif. Toutefois, lorsque son frère lui apprit avoir commandé un menu pour deux et qu'il pouvait se servir à volonté dans ses sushis, qu'il avait gentiment déballé sur la table basse, il ravala sa gourmandise et ne lui fit pas le plaisir de se servir.  
Il n'avait pas besoin de lui, merci bien.  
Thor haussa tristement les épaules et Loki fut d'autant plus vexé qu'il pensa apercevoir un léger sourire ourler les lèvres de son frère qui maniait ses baguettes avec dextérité. -expérience acquise de ces quelques décennies qu'il avait passé sur cette planète emplie d'insectes, quelques siècles plus tôt, certainement.- Etait-il sincèrement triste de voir Loki si récalcitrant à aller vers lui, ou bien s'amusait-il de la situation ?

Pour la peine, le brun garda le silence et refusa de lui parler.

oOo

— Regardez cette andouille, pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas d'ami…

Assis à une table de la cafétéria, Tony Stark venait de parler d'une voix railleuse et, suivant son regard, Clint et Steve se retournèrent. Un peu plus loin, Stephen Strange sirotait une tasse de thé d'une main, tout en lisant un livre dont les pages tournaient seules. Le tout à quelques centimètres du sol au dessus duquel il lévitait assis en tailleur.  
Se détournant, Steve eut l'élégance de ne rien dire, mais Barton ne put ignorer la perche qui était tendue :

— Parce que tu penses que toi, tu en as plus que lui ?  
— Ne t'y compte pas, surtout, Légolas.  
— Ne le dit pas sur ce ton, je pourrai croire le contraire…

Steve les écouta sans cacher son amusement mais, finalement, il les coupa pour se pencher sur Tony :

— J'ai pourtant entendu dire que vous vous étiez mis à deux sur ce pauvre robot de surveillance…  
— C'est l'insecte qui a moucheté ?  
— Qui ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Steve se redressa et Tony leva les yeux au ciel :

— Parker… Je savais bien que c'était un fourbe…  
— De une, non, je le sais par Natasha qui a, depuis, énormément de soucis avec le robot en question qui exige son émancipation ainsi qu'un salaire, de deux, une araignée n'est pas un insecte, de trois, pourquoi Peter serait au courant ?

La question était rhétorique, Steve avait très bien compris, mais Barton se sentit obligé de déduire à voix haute :

— Le gamin s'est fait coller lui aussi ? On sait de qui il tient…

Il ricana à sa propre blague, mais Steve n'ébaucha pas le moindre sourire, au contraire, il fusilla Tony du regard :

— Tu ne devrais pas le laisser-  
— Hep là ! Tout doux. Je ne vais certainement pas me faire engueuler à cause de ses conneries !  
— De une, langage. De deux, tu es responsable de lui.  
— Depuis quand ?  
— Depuis que tu l'as impliqué dans ta guerre.  
— _Notre_ guerre. Et il n'a pas besoin que je surveille son carnet scolaire.  
— C'est un orphelin qui a perdu son oncle il y a deux ans et sa tante est un peu dépassée. Bien entendu qu'il a besoin que quelqu'un surveille son carnet scolaire !  
— Personne n'a jamais surveillé le mien.  
— Ce qui explique beaucoup de choses…

C'était Barton qui avait répondu en suivant distraitement la petite dispute et Tony leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Steve s'adossait à sa chaise, ravi d'avoir une voix pour lui. Gentiment, il expliqua avec plus de tact que l'archer :

— Cela peut paraître anodin pour qui n'y est pas habitué, mais c'est une manière de lui démontrer un minimum d'intérêt sans en avoir l'air… Si tu es concerné par son attitude en classe, cela veut dire que tu es concerné par lui.  
— Et pourquoi ce serait à moi d'avoir ce rôle et pas à toi ?

Acculé, Tony ne voulait pas avouer qu'il était bien concerné par le gamin, pas à voix haute. Iil avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine pour botter en touche mais, très sec, Steve répondit sans humour :

— Parce que moi, j'ai déjà un enfant à charge…

Clint sembla comprendre l'insinuation en premier car il s'étouffa sans la moindre grâce avec sa boisson sans parvenir à retenir le ricanement qui le secouait. Steve joignit très vite a son rire un bref sourire amusé qu'il parvint très difficilement à contenir. Tony eut besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour comprendre et, même, malgré le regard éloquent que lui lancèrent l'archer et captain america, il parvint à douter qu'il puisse s'agir de lui. A son tour, il retint magistralement un sourire, pour la forme, puis il soupira et, pour dévier le tir, il annonça d'une voix sèche :

— Peter n'était pas seul en retenue… Deadpool l'accompagnait…  
— Deadpool ? Le X-man ?

Clint s'était redressé à la mention du nom mais Iron-Man secoua négativement la tête :

— Stagiaire… Et il n'a rien d'un x-man…  
— Charles Xavier aurait une vu sur notre recrue ?

Si Tony entendit le possessif de Steve ou même l'intonation du mot « recrue » qui ressemblait à celle qu'une mère aurait usé pour « enfant », il ne fit pas la moindre remarque à ce propos et haussa les épaules :

— Deadpool est solitaire, je ne pense pas que nous ayons quoique ce soit à craindre des X-men. C'est plus le spécimen en question qui m'inquiète, je n'aime pas le voir roder autour de Peter…  
— Moi non plus. Il n'est pas sain et le gamin ne se méfie jamais assez…  
— J'irai en parler avec lui, je lui ai déjà dit de prendre ses distances.

Steve acquiesça et la première sonnerie retentit à ce moment, mettant fin à la discussion.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

Merci aux reviewers !

Comme il y a vraiment beaucoup de personnages dans cet univers, je vais surtout me concentrer sur une minorité pour l'évolution de l'histoire. 


	5. Chapter 5

— Ton papa ne t'a pas demandé de rester loin de moi ?  
— Il n'est pas mon père et je ne pensais pas te trouver ici, je voulais simplement être seul.  
— Moi aussi je voulais être seul, et je suis navré, mais le spot est pris, tu peux toujours essayer le toit de la cafet…  
— Celui des dortoir est plus haut et la vue meilleure… Tu fumes ? C'est-  
— Interdit, je sais… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas du tabac…

Sans savoir quoi ajouter à ça, Spider-Man resta bêtement debout, derrière DeadPool, assis sur le rebord du toit des dortoirs, dont le masque était remonté jusqu'au nez, dévoilant ses lèvres gercées et la peau abimée de sa mâchoire. Se forçant à ne pas trop le détailler, malgré la nuit qui tombait, l'homme araignée vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et Wade tiqua, par principe :

— Que n'as-tu pas compris lorsque j'ai dit que je voulais être seul et que le toit des dortoirs est déjà pris ?  
— Pourquoi ce serait à moi de partir ?  
— J'étais là avant.  
— Et ?  
— Et c'est pas bien de s'imposer…

Recrachant une longue bouffée de fumée, Wade avait décidé qu'il aurait le dernier mot, mais c'était mal connaitre Peter qui insista :

— Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal.  
— J'ai certainement plus d'expérience que toi à propos de ces notions.  
— Dont tu ne connais pas les limites.  
— Parce que je n'ai pas de limite…  
— Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre.  
— Tu es vraiment certain que tu n'as pas de mandibules ?

Il avait radicalement sauté d'un sujet à l'autre. Si la question le déstabilisa, ce fut la déception du ton qui prit le plus jeune au dépourvu. Il se racla la gorge pour assurer furieusement :

— Bien sur que non !  
— Non tu n'es pas sur ? Ou non tu n'en as pas ?  
— Je n'en ai pas !  
— Dommage…

Il était vraiment déçu, ou très bon acteur. Quoiqu'il en soit, Peter se sentit honteux de ne pas avoir de mandibule. Un quart de seconde, puis il fronça les sourcils :

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut changer, pour toi ?

Wade haussa les épaules dans une réponse indéchiffrable qui insupporta Peter. Il garda le silence et inspira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette, avant de souffler la fumée vers Spider-Man avec une tranquillité insolente. Les sens ultra développés de l'homme araignée furent agressés à la limite de la douleur à cause de l'âcreté de la fumée malodorante et il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Il mit un instant à s'en remettre, plier en deux, puis parvint à attaquer entre deux respirations chaotiques :

— Abruti ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
— C'est comme ça que je chasse les araignées, chez moi.

Il venait de parler d'un ton joueur et continuait de fumer. Proche de la nausée, Peter serra le poings et, de rage, il siffla entre ses dents :

— Laisse moi te montrer comment je traite les punaises…

Wade eut à peine le temps de cerner le danger que le coude de Peter se leva avec violence au moment où lui-même se penchait pour s'excuser. Il fut cueillit au menton avec une puissance inhumaine et il décolla. Il atterrit sur le dos après un vol gracieux, quelques mètres plus loin, légèrement étourdi. Peter eut peur d'être allé trop loin et il se releva, écrasa du pied les restes de la cigarette au contenu indéterminé et s'approcha du mercenaire qui était resté allongé dans la poussière. Il laissa filer quelques secondes pour savoir quelle attitude adopter, entre la défense ou l'excuse, mais, avant qu'il ne parle, Wade commenta d'un ton rêveur, toujours allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix :

— Belle frappe, Spidey…

Comme il ne faisait pas mine de se relever, Peter s'accroupit à côté de lui pour demander d'une voix qui se voulait neutre :

— Un partout ?  
— Un partout…

Il trouvait étrange d'accorder autant d'importance à ne pas être en froid avec DeadPool, à qu'il tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, mais il ne chercha pas à comprendre. Une fois debout, Wade se frotta distraitement le menton et Spidey se racla la gorge, avant de demander de ce même ton neutre :

— Pourquoi Steve et Tony ne veulent pas nous voir ensemble ?  
— Répète « Nous voir ensemble » sur-  
— Wade !

Le mercenaire poussa un soupir meurtri en ajustant son masque et il retourna s'asseoir au dessus du vide en ripostant :

— Pourquoi tu ne le leur demandes pas à eux ? La liste est tellement longue, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils me reprochent en priorité.

Peter vint s'asseoir à côté de lui à nouveau et il haussa une épaule :

— Ils m'énervent… Ce ne sont pas mes parents, pourtant, ils agissent comme tel…  
— A leur place, je ferais le même cinéma si mon fils fréquentait un type comme moi.

Peter ne put que lever les yeux au ciel, mais il répondit sèchement, presque avec agressivité :

— Combien de fois devrai-je dire que je ne suis pas leur fils ?

Le ricanement amusé du plus grand conforta Spidey dans l'idée qu'il se moquait de lui et il soupira lourdement.

— J'ai encore le droit d'être en relation avec qui je veux…

Il se rendit compte que le vocabulaire qu'il venait d'employé n'était pas le bon à peine une seconde avant que DeadPool ne se tourne vers lui :

— Quelle genre de relation ?

Le nouveau coup de coude qu'il se prit en réponse lui fit voir quelques étoiles, mais il parvint à insister :

— Deux fois en cinq minutes que tu me frappes, Spidey… Méfies-toi, je suis déjà tombé amoureux pour moins que ça…

Spidey ne put que lever les yeux au ciel. Son bracelet vibra à ce moment et, sans se justifier, il bondit sur ses pieds, près à décoller. Wade, toutefois, lui attrapa le poignet pour demander sur le ton de la conversation :

— Trucs de super-héro à faire ?  
— En quelque sorte…  
— Mission Avengers ?  
— Non. Juste un braquage au centre ville, rien de très intéressant.

— C'est donc à toi qu'on a confié les tâches ingrates ?

Peut-être Deadpool n'avait pas voulu se montrer blessant, mais, sèchement, Spiderman récupéra son bras en soufflant sans patience :

— Ce sont mes propres affaires. Mes paren- Hem. Iron man et Captain america ne sont pas au courant de mes… Activités nocturnes…  
— Ha…

DeadPool ne sembla rien avoir de spirituel à rétorquer, même si Peter entendit très bien la bataille intérieure qui faisait rage dans la tête du mercenaire pour savoir si, oui ou non, il était adéquat de relever le terme _activités nocturnes_ , toutefois, comme spiderman se dirigeait vers l'escalier qui menait au toit, il le rejoignit en courant :

— Besoin d'aide pour combattre le crime ?  
— Tu sais faire ça ?  
— Bien entendu… Le crime, c'est mon domaine.

Il avait répondu en passant naturellement une main autour des épaules du plus jeune, mais Spidey se dégagea sans un mot. Toutefois, il ne le repoussa pas et, ensemble, ils fondirent dans les ombres de la ville baignée dans la nuit.

oOo

«… _C'est donc une formidable avancée scientifique qui permettra d'offrir aux mutants, aux optimisés ou aux autres personnes non-humaines un retour à la normalité de manière définitive. Nous remercions notre envoyée spéciale pour ce reportage de… »  
_ — Barton, baisse le son, il y en a qui travaillent par ici !  
— Silence, ça commence.

Avec agacement, Clint répondit sèchement à Iron Man qui leva les yeux au ciel lorsque le journal télévisé laissa place au feuilleton préféré de l'ancien agent. Installés dans l'une des salles d'étude annexe à la bibliothèque, ils profitaient d'une heure de libre avant la reprise des cours de l'après-midi.

— Je savais bien que, depuis que tu as pris ta retraite, tu as des habitudes de vieux… Sans parler de tes… addictions aux séries niaiseuses…  
— Shhh, la boîte de conserve, je n'y peux rien si tu es incapable de gouter aux plaisirs de la vie.

Un peu plus loin, Iron Man, qui faisait ses devoirs avec Thor et Steve, prit sur lui pour ne pas rebondir sur la remarque de l'archer, même s'il murmura sombrement :

— De une, je sais très bien gouter aux plaisirs de la vie, ce ne sont simplement pas les même que les tiens. De deux, ne comptes pas sur moi pour te laisser recopier mes fiches de révisions.  
— Parce que IronMan fait des fiches de révision ?

Amusé, Barton parvint à s'arracher à son feuilleton pour tourner vers Tony un visage hilare. Le milliardaire haussa les épaules et ne comptait pas se justifier, toutefois, un éclat déterminé fit briller son regard. Il comptait bien finir en haut du tableau des résultats cette année et mettrait tous ses moyens pour cela. Selon lui, Barton avait toujours été un mauvais élève, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il deviendrait un modèle, donc il ne pouvait pas comprendre l'intérêt d'un tel objectif. Tant que ce piaf avait son diplôme, il était satisfait de lui-même. Iron Man, lui, ne voulait pas seulement être bon, il voulait être le meilleur. Du moins, prouver qu'il l'était. Et lui, ne pouvait compter ni sur sa magie, ni sur ses notes des années précédentes, comme DeadPool. Cela ne l'empêcherait pas de battre tout le monde.  
Loin de ses préoccupations existentielles, Captain america était resté bien silencieux et gardait un œil sceptique sur la télévision :

— Ils ont créé un sérum qui annule la mutation ?

Le sérieux de la voix suffit à interpeller Iron-Man qui lui envoya un sourire moqueur :

— Ce n'est pas la première fois… Et puis nous ne sommes pas nombreux par ici à être concernés…

Il avait parlé d'un ton léger, même s'il avait bien compris, lui aussi, la problématique d'une telle découverte. Captain America insista :

— Une telle chose peut être une arme conséquente entre les mauvaise mains… Nous devrions-  
— Nous devrions rien du tout. Nous avons une année sabbatique, je vous rappelle. Ce ne sera même pas aux Avengers suppléants de s'occuper de ça. C'est le domaine des X-Men. Ca leur permettra de se rendre utile, à l'occasion.

Steve fit la moue et remarqua, pour la forme :

— Nous n'avons pas de mutants, parmi nous, certes. Mais des optimisés à charge… Un tel sérum entre les mains d'Hydra, qui sauront l'améliorer, peut devenir une grave menace pour Parker, Wanda, moi ou, peut-être, Thor et, par extension, son frère, entre autre.

A l'évocation de Loki, Thor leva les yeux pour suivre la conversation en silence. Tony s'adossa à son siège en jouant avec son stylo et il répondit avec aplomb :

— Pour l'instant, ce sérum n'est utilisé que sur ceux qui le demandent et contre les mutants qui enfreignent les lois. Encore, cela ne nous concerne pas et je vous rappelle, messieurs Rogers et Barton, que nous avons une interro demain à la première heure…

Comme si cela suffisait à clore la discussion, il reporta son attention sur ses fiches et Barton, plongé dans sa série, grommela comme un adolescent pris en faute.  
Toutefois, même s'il accepta de changer de sujet, Steve ne laissa pas à Tony le plaisir de retourner à ses études :

— Stark, je sais que vous êtes au courant, mais le robot que vous avez détérioré-  
— Amélioré.

Il ne reçut qu'un regard profondément blasé en réponse à son intervention et il jugea bon de ne pas argumenter. Surtout que, effectivement, il savait ce qui lui serait reproché dans les prochaines minutes et il opta pour le poker face.

— Non seulement il s'est émancipé et nourrit des… ambitions parfaitement infondées mais, en plus, il commence à construire d'autres robots à son image.  
— Il parle de prendre le contrôle de l'université.

Barton profita de la coupure publicitaire pour une intervention fort pertinente qui cachait mal son engouement pour le sujet. Stark leva les yeux au ciel, son arme argumentative favorite, et il appuya d'une voix ennuyée :

— Ce n'est qu'un aspirateur… Que devons nous craindre ?  
— Romanoff l'a reconverti à sa cause… Elle a été assez douée pour rappeler à cette intelligence artificielle quelle est sa fonction première : la surveillance… Elle risque d'en faire une armée à sa botte…  
— Cette femme est démoniaque.  
— Elle est notre amie.  
— Pas dans ce contexte.  
— Vous êtes insupportable, Stark.

Attrapant son stylo pour reprendre ses devoirs, Steve choisi de se détourner du milliardaire qui fit mine d'être ravi du nouveau silence. Toutefois, il fut vite dérangé à par l'arrivée de Bucky Barnes accompagné d'une femme à l'étrange beauté froide, à la peau laiteuse et à la longue crinière noire tombant en cascade sur un dos sinueux. Même Clint se détourna de sa série pour la regarder passer et aucun des avengers présent ne prit la peine de rompre le petit silence qu'instaura leur arrivée. Seul Steve pourfendait tour à tour la belle inconnue et Bucky d'un regard meurtrier sans que personne ne le remarque. Sans un mot, elle glissa un clin d'œil insolent à Thor lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui. Il lui répondit d'un sourire charmé tandis que l'ancien soldat s'asseyait à côté de Steve, face à Iron man qu'il regarda dans les yeux :

— Stark, au nom de notre université communautaire, le professeur Lucie Angorianne, qui est une spécialiste en astrophysique, aurait une requête pour toi.

La belle brune, toujours silencieuse, s'appuya en bout de table et darda sur le millionnaire un indéchiffrable regard pâle. D'un signe, Bucky lui enjoignit de continuer tandis que Steve, distraitement, posa son bras sur le dossier de la chaise du professeur Barnes. D'une voix grave, elle annonça posément :

— Nous avons été défié par une école rivale à un tournois scientifique à la fin du mois, un décathlon de l'esprit. L'université participe à ce genre de chose tous les ans, sans jamais remporter la moindre victoire… Cependant, j'ai été désignée cette année pour préparer nos meilleurs élèves et je ne doute pas de nos chances si jamais vous acceptez d'intégrer le club de-  
— Pas intéressé, merci.

D'un ton las, il la coupa en se balançant sur sa chaise et un éclat passa dans le regard pâle. Bucky s'adossa à sa chaise en poussant un soupir exaspéré tout en lançant à sa collègue un regard du type « je te l'avais bien dis », il tressaillit à peine lorsque les doigts de Steve, dont le bras était toujours sur le dossier, vinrent discrètement caresser la peau sensible du creux de la mâchoire. Lucie Angorianne secoua la tête, comme si elle estimait impossible que le millionnaire lui refuse quoi que ce soit, et elle se pencha sur lui en lui décochant un sourire désarmant :

— Monsieur Stark… Vous et Doctor Strange êtes nos seuls-  
— Strange a accepté ?  
— Bien entendu… Il estime, d'ailleurs, ne pas avoir besoin de vous pour battre l'école des surdoués de Charles Xavier, mais une victoire ne me suffit pas. Je voudrai mettre toutes nos chances de notre côté pour les écraser…

Elle avait parlé d'un ton extrêmement bas, dangereux, toujours penchée sur lui et il eut bien du mal à soutenir son regard sans laisser ses yeux divaguer sur cette peau laiteuse que la chemise couvrait de manière odieusement suggestive sans cacher les formes anguleuses. Elle était suffisamment proche pour que son parfum sucré lui monte à la tête et, sans qu'il ne le contrôle vraiment, son regard finit, malencontreusement, par descendre le long de la gorge d'albâtre pour lorgner sur la chemise dont le premier bouton était ouvert, dévoilant la naissance de la courbe de ses seins sans pour autant- Un raclement de gorge l'aida à détourner les yeux :

— L'ami Stark est bien trop préoccupé par ses résultats… Je m'occuperai de défendre l'honneur de cette école lors des tournois.

S'adossant à sa chaise pour déposer virilement ses pieds sur la table, Thor avait parlé avec l'assurance qui le caractérisait et le professeur Angorianne se contenta de couler vers lui un regard vénéneux :

— Ce sont des épreuves intellectuelles et cognitives sur lesquelles les élèves s'affronteront… Je ferai appel à vous pour les olympiades sportives de sortie d'hiver, ce sera toujours là que vous serez le plus utile, Monsieur Odinson.

Le grand sourire charmant que lui discerna Thor en réponse montra que soit il n'avait pas compris le refus, soit il appréciait l'idée d'être utile quelque part. Toutefois, il insista avec nonchalance :

— Je ne pense pas être plus stupide que Stark ou moins cultivé que Strange. Je suis peut-être novice de ce monde, mais j'ai plus d'un millénaire d'expérience de plus que toutes les personnes présentes ici… Je connais des choses dont vous n'avez pas idée, mademoiselle Angorianne.

Le professeur Angorianne plissa ses fines lèvres pâles et échangea un bref regard avec Bucky qui haussa une épaule dans une réponse approximativement positive mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse accepter, ou non, Barton intervint à son tour sans le moindre tact :

— Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien et si le professeur Angorianne ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'elle ressemble, j'en aurai déduis que ce n'est pas l'honneur de notre école qui t'importe le plus, Thor…

Il avait parlé sans quitter son feuilleton des yeux et, si la jeune femme lui lança un regard courroucé, Thor se contenta d'un éloquent sourire satisfait en réponse. A nouveau, le professeur Angorianne serra les lèvres mais, peu intimidée, elle se tourna vers le géant blond pour lui offrir un sourire époustouflant :

— Pourquoi pas… Nous avons encore des places… Toutefois, je vous accepte a condition que votre ami, monsieur Stark, se joigne lui aussi à nous…  
— Quoi ? c'est une-

Stark, qui allait crier au chantage et à l'abus de pouvoir, se retrouva face au regard de retriever abandonné de Thor qui, d'une voix grave, demanda très sérieusement :

— Stark ? Jusqu'où iriez-vous pour vos amis ?

Le sourire d'Angorianne se fit victorieux lorsque le milliardaire capitula dans un gémissement outré, mais il se fana lorsque, à nouveau, Thor se tourna vers elle :

— Je suppose que nous pouvons élaborer un entrainement personnel qui commencerait dès ce soir… Je dois perfectionner ma connaissance de ce monde et j'ai toujours eu un attrait particulier pour l'astrophysique.  
— Dis plutôt que ce sont les nanas qui s'intéressent à l'astrophysique qui t'attraient, pas la discipline en elle-même.

Dans son canapé, Clint avait parlé trop bas pour être entendu. Le professer Angorianne se raidit sensiblement à la proposition de Thor, mais, sèchement, elle répondit d'une voix claire :

— Je ne suis pas disponible, je dois encore compléter mon équipe et trouver Spider-man, il serait une recrue de-  
— Non, pas Spider-Man.

Bucky, qui s'était fait oublié dans son coin, se sépara des discrètes caresses de Steve pour se redresser en lançant un regard ennuyé à sa collègue stupéfaite. D'une voix plus basse, il justifia simplement :

— Il est considéré comme un optimisé…  
— Et alors ? Le tournoi nous opposera aux élèves de Charles Xavier et tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce ne sont pas des surdoués… Du moins, ils ne sont pas aussi _norma_ ux _q_ ue l'on voudrait nous faire croire…  
— Politique de notre université… Pour éviter la discrimination… Les mutants et les optimisés ne sont pas admis dans les équipes qui nous représentent.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais la manière dont elle leva un sourcil était hautement éloquente. Tony se permit tout de même de remarquer à haute voix ce qu'elle suggérait tacitement :

— Il s'agit là d'une certaine forme de discrimination… Surtout que le gamin n'a pas eu besoin de se faire mordre par une araignée pour avoir les… Capacités qu'il a. Du point de vu intellectuel.  
— On évite la discrimination contre les humains, bien entendu. Ceux que la pensée commune considère comme des gens normaux qui ne doivent pas céder leur place à des… _Autres_ … A écouter beaucoup de dirigeants. C'est ainsi dans toutes les écoles du pays, paraît-il…  
— Je ne le savais pas…

Mal à l'aise, Tony échangea un regard avec Steve qui avait sa tête du justicier des grands jours, mais, à nouveau, la voix de Clint retentit de derrière le canapé :

— Notre Spidey n'a pas le droit de participer à un tournois inter école parce qu'il n'est pas considéré comme normal, et Thor, qui n'est pas humain, peut y aller ?  
— Thor n'est ni un mutant, ni un optimisé…  
— C'est un extra terrestre…  
— Et il n'y a pas encore de règlement pour cela…

Le professeur Angorianne avait répondu en se levant gracieusement et, avant de partir, elle posa un regard sévère sur Tony :

— Puis-je compter sur vous ? Cela influencera positivement votre moyenne, bien entendu…

Qui Thor pensait-il amadouer avec ces yeux de cocker en arrière plan ? Tony aurait voulu y résister, mais, très vite, il haussa les épaules pour répondre avec nonchalance :

— Tant que cela me permet d'améliorer ma moyenne sans me prendre trop de temps…

Le sourire de la brune devint éclatant et, estimant avoir ce pour quoi elle était venue, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Elle leva simplement les yeux au ciel lorsque la voix de Barton l'interpella depuis le canapé :

— Je viens aussi.  
— Et moi.

Toujours assis, Steve avait répondu distraitement, sa main disparaissant sous la table caressait du bout des doigts la cuisse de Bucky qui ne fit pas mine de suivre sa collègue lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce.

— Vous ? Voyons, Cap… Vous seriez plus utile pour les tournois d'ultimate que pour une compétition scientifique…  
— Ne me sous-estimez pas, Stark.

Steve avait répondu d'un ton froid et Bucky lui vint en aide :

— Il était le meilleur de notre promo…  
— En 1940…  
— Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous soyez si désagréable ?

Steve avait posé sa question d'un ton exaspéré et n'attendait pas forcément de réponse, toutefois, toujours plongé dans sa série, Barton se fit une joie de lui répondre :

— L'insolence est l'arme des malheureux.  
— Barton, je te pris de garder tes sarcasmes pour toi.  
— Oui papa.

Fut-il trop ravi de rétorquer et, pour désamorcer l'ambiance électrique qui s'instaurait, Tony n'eut pas de meilleure idée que de changer de cible :

— Sinon… On en parle du coup de foudre qui vient de frapper le dieu du Tonnerre ?

Thor, qui relisait ses notes, se contenta de lever vers le milliardaire un regard aussi souriant qu'inquiétant hautement éloquent : _Tu viens de choisir la mauvaise victime, homme de fer._

oOo

— Et tu aurais vu leur tête ! Je suis sur qu'ils se demandent encore comment ils se sont retrouvés ligotés au plafond.

Plié en deux par un fou rire ingérable, Spider-Man appuya sur le coin de ses yeux pour éponger les larmes qui coulait sous le masque tout en se laissant tomber sur le dos, à même le sol. Appuyé au mur, DeadPool avait beaucoup de mal à reprendre son souffle et riait à gorge déployé :

— Et quand j'ai lancé leur boss dans l'aquarium !  
— Il a du avoir la peur de sa vie quand tu as retiré ton masque en te faisant passer pour Lucifer. Il s'est laissé tomber tout seul dans l'aquarium.  
— Y a pas à dire, j'avais peur de m'ennuyer, avec tes méthodes, Webs, mais, finalement, c'est tout aussi amusant quand on ne tue personne. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri !

Retirant son masque en s'appuyant contre le mur, Wade inspira ne longue bouffée de l'air de la nuit puis laissa son regard courir sur le corps de Spidey qui, allongé les bras en croix sur le gazon du stade de l'université, reprenait son souffle difficilement. Malgré la pénombre qui tombait, il prit le temps de détailler discrètement les lignes effilées d'une musculation fine que la combinaison suggérait sans pour autant dévoiler le plus intéressant. L'abdomen qui se soulevait en rythme avec la respiration erratique attira son attention, avant que son regard ne glisse sur ses jambes, l'une repliée, l'autre étendue, légèrement écartées... Dire qu'il n'avait pas envie, à l'instant, de venir s'allonger sur lui et participer à dégrader la régularité de son souffle serait mentir.

Ho… Iron Man et Captain America avaient raison de se défier de lui quand il était question de Spidey… Plus pur que Captain America ne l'avait jamais été, peut-être aussi intelligent qu'Iron Man, courageux comme Hawkeyes, un humour incisif en parfaite corrélation, même si plus chaste, avec celui de DeadPool… Et une silhouette qui était l'équivalent masculin de celle de la Veuve Noire… C'était la première chose qu'avait remarqué DeadPool. Le reste, il l'avait découvert ces dernières nuits qu'il avait passées à assister Spider-man dans son travail de gentil super-héro de quartier.  
Leurs missions n'avaient été que des choses simples et d'apparence anodines : Faire descendre un chat des arbres, rattraper un voleur à la tire, ligoter un policier adepte des pots de vins, empêcher des braquages et escorter des jeunes filles alcoolisées chez elles à des heures indécentes –Sans en profiter bien entendu !-… Finalement, c'était bien loin des activités déclarées de super-héros et, pourtant, c'était tout aussi essentiel que de repousser une attaque extra terrestre à New-York. C'était ce que lui rappelait souvent Spidey. DeadPool voulait bien le croire, lui, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de passer du temps avec l'homme araignée.

Une drôle d'impression lui prit les tripes et, simplement, il détourna son regard, alors fortement occuper à détailler chaque aspérité que les abdo laissaient apercevoir, pour rencontrer celui, masqué, que Spidey lui lançait de son côté depuis un certain moment, certainement. Il ne prit pas la peine de se montrer gêné d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit de matage intensif, au contraire, il lui envoya un sourire éloquent avant de désigner le bâtiment qui abritait les dortoirs d'un signe de tête dans une invitation tacite. Peter n'eut aucun mal à comprendre de quoi il était question, entre les sous-entendus permanents et ces regards intenses qu'il écopait régulièrement, il était surtout surpris que DeadPool ne lui ait pas fait ce genre de proposition plus tôt. Sans un mot, il secoua simplement la tête de gauche à droite, et ne chercha à se justifier.

— On se voit demain en bio !

Sans se montrer affecté par le refus, le mercenaire pris congé et, une fois certain qu'il s'était éloigné, Peter se redressa pour s'asseoir à même le sol. Il retira son masque pour offrir à la fraicheur de la nuit les rougeurs qui lui brulaient le visage, essayant vainement de chasser les idées déroutante de son imagination impliquée qui visualisait exactement ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait accepté de le suivre.

Troublé, il regagna le dortoir à son tour, plus intrigué par le fait qu'un type comme DeadPool, aux gouts indescriptibles, s'intéresse à un gamin araignée un peu dépassé par les évènements qu'au fait que lui même se découvre un attrait discutable pour un homme mûr au sens moral douteux et au physique d'un top modèle passé à la casserole.

* * *

oOo

Merci d'avoir lu !  
La fiction se passe dans le même univers que les Xmen  
et je voulais reprendre leur problématique (trop peu exploitée à mon gout) des armes anti-mutants, que je trouve chouette.  
Je n'ai pas encore décidé si ça se passe en même temps que les événements de l'affrontement final ou si c'est une deuxième version de cette arme.

Merci aux reviewers ! 


	6. Chapter 6

— C'est canon, c'est vraiment arrivé dans l'issue 40 de Spiderman vs Deadpool par Thompson et Horak. Dans le futur lointain, on se retrouve dans la même maison de retraite et on s'enfuit pour partir à l'aventure… bla bla bla ... Je t'ai sauvé la vie en te transfusant mon sang, puis les 4 fantastiques sont arrivés et m'ont renvoyé dans le passé pour que je tue le premier faux moi-même... Blabla. Mon vieux moi a rencontré ton jeune toi pendant que mon jeune moi rencontrait ton vieux toi. On a compris que c'était la fin du monde dans cette ligne temporelle parce que... Bablabla... et donc le jeune moi a rencontré le vieux moi tandis que le vieux toi rencontrait le jeune toi dans l'autre ligne temporelle pas encore détruite… Comme d'habitude, tu as refusé de tuer le robot Matrix, qui était alors juste un enfant robot, qui est responsable de la fin du monde plus tard, et, du coup, on l'a adopté ! Toi et moi ! On est devenu des super-papas et notre fils était robot meurtrier avec des sentiments ! Ha. Mockingbird t'a largué aussi. Et la vache vampire m'a trahi... Blablabla... Si je me souviens bien, les trois guerriers d'Asgard, sont aussi intervenus mais sont repartis pour une soirée karaoké… Et puis master Matrix, notre fils, a mal tourné parce que toi et moi, on n'arrêtait pas de se disputer à propos de ce qu'il était important, ou non, de lui apprendre. Nous n'avons définitivement pas les mêmes valeurs. Blablabla... et tu as dis que tant que je faisais de mon mieux pour m'améliorer, tu m'acceptais. C'est à ce moment que c'est arrivé… je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé. Pour tout. Pour t'avoir plusieurs fois laissé tombé, pour être moi et pour tout ce que je fais que tu désapprouves… Et tu n'as rien dit, tu as simplement écarté les bras pour me faire un câlin ! Après ça, notre fils nous a dit que l'amitié était forgée sur deux choses : L'honnêteté, et les road trips. L'épisode s'est terminé alors qu'il nous offrait une superbe jeep pour un tour du monde en amo- entre amis.

Peter, concentré sur sa toile qu'il tissait avec dextérité, entendait les paroles de Wade comme un bourdonnement sonore en fond. Il se rendit compte que le mercenaire n'avait pas arrêté de lui parler que lorsque le silence les enveloppa et, surpris, il leva le regard vers lui.  
Incertain, ignorant jusqu'au sujet palabré par le mercenaire, il se racla la gorge et changea rapidement de conversation :

— C'est prêt.

Wade haussa un sourcil et regarda autour de lui d'un œil impressionné. Ils étaient dans les égouts, et l'intégralité de la galerie était recouverte de toile, autant sur les parois, les toits, que les ouvertures, sauf deux, qui étaient barrées. Cela faisait froid dans le dos, vraiment. Un arachnophobe ne tiendrait pas plus de quelques secondes ici sans s'évanouir d'horreur. Heureusement pour lui, Wade était plus arachnophile que « phobe » et, à l'aise, il accompagna Spider-man en résumant :

— C'est un gang qui terrorise le quartier depuis plusieurs mois… Ils sont armés et n'hésitent pas à tuer, la police est dépassée et nul ne sait exactement combien ils sont et où se trouve leur planque, mais ils ont la sale manie de disparaître dans cette partie des égouts… Le but est de les coincer pour retrouver les biens des citadins volés et les restituer, puis donner nos méchants à la police.  
— Exact.  
— Dis-moi… C'est un peu plus gros que ce que tu affrontes d'habitude…  
— J'ai déjà vu pire…  
— Certes, mais peut-être qu'un avenger suppléant, genre antman où le mec avec des ailes, pourrait-  
— De une, ce sont des vrais avengers, pas des suppléants. De deux, je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour prendre ces caïds. Je peux m'en occuper seul, d'autant plus si tu me couvres…

DeadPool ne releva pas. Ce qui, en soit, inquiétait plus Peter qu'autre chose. Il s'était très rapidement habitué à ce que DeadPool relève toutes les tournures à double sens, même les plus innocentes. Mais, depuis quelques temps, le mercenaire ne faisait plus le moindre sous-entendu. Spidey ne savait pas trop si c'était parce qu'il avait cessé d'être sérieux où, au contraire, s'il avait commencé à l'être. Lui même ne savait pas s'il en était soulagé ou non.  
Toutefois, il se mit vite à penser à autre chose lorsqu'il sentit une infime vibration sur sa toile et il se mit sur ses gardes.

— Ils arrivent. Range tes katanas, je refuse que tu tues qui que ce soit.

Wade poussa un soupir audible, pour la forme, et, sous un signe de Spidey, se mit en position. Il faisait très noir dans la galerie, la toile de Peter scintillait sans pour autant attirer l'œil de la dizaine de malfrat qui avançait en parlant fort. Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne pose la main sur le mur, sans parvenir à la retirer. Un instant de flottement parcourut le groupe, puis DeadPool entra dans le jeu, immédiatement suivit par Peter. La suite fut extrêmement chaotique. Le plan était simple : profiter de l'effet de surprise pour pousser les malfrat dans la toile de l'homme-araignée, puis appeler la police.  
Cela n'était pas supposé leur prendre beaucoup de temps et, sans en avoir parlé, un véritable travail d'équipe se mit en place : DeadPool poussait les malfaiteurs contre les parois, Spidey les embobinaient dans sa toile. Le tout en échangeant des blagues et réparties qu'ils étaient les seuls à comprendre. Toutefois, quand Deadpool repoussa à main nue pour la troisième fois ce type avec une seule oreille, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et, soudain, il s'exclama pour le plus jeune :

— Web ! Ce sont des mutants !

Celui à une seule oreille lui envoya un sourire victorieux et une longue langue fourchue jaillie à ce moment de sa bouche pour s'enrouler autour de la gorge du mercenaire.

— Intéressant comme… Holy shit, c'est corrosif ce truc !

Attaqué par la salive brulante, Wade tenta de le repousser tandis que, de son côté, Peter évitait les assauts d'un mutant qui lançait épine vénéneuse sur épine vénéneuse et un autre pétri d'une monstrueuse force brute qui, d'un coup de poing, était capable de faire jaillir des ondes de chocs déstabilisantes. Spidey traversa la galerie lorsque l'un des poings le toucha et il s'écrasa dans sa propre toile en pestant. Wade jugea que c'était le bon moment pour sortir un flingue et un katana mais, se dépêtrant, spidey lui hurla que c'était hors de question.  
Il poussa alors un soupir, rengaina ses armes et se fit craquer la nuque d'un mouvement de tête.

— Très bien, dans ce cas… Maximum effort !

Peter évita de justesse un jet d'aiguilles empoisonnées et, d'un bond, rejoignit Wade au cœur de la mêlée. Une onde de choc, envoyée par le plus grand, les fit tous les deux voler à travers le couloir et ils furent réceptionnés par une substance gluante et adhésive qui n'avait rien à voir avec la toile de Peter.

— Je crois que c'est vraiment le moment d'abandonner tes valeurs pour adhérer à mes méthodes.  
— Hors de question.  
— Ce serait pourtant plus facile et plus intéressant pour la postérité de les dévivanter avant que ça ne tourne au vinaigre pour nous.  
— On ne les tue pas.

Fermement, Spidey avait parlé en se dégageant de la matière nauséabonde et, d'une dérobade agile, il évita de peu une petite dizaine d'aiguilles qui lui était destinées. Elles se fichèrent avec un bruit mat dans le torse de DeadPool qui les regarda d'un air ahuri et Peter embraya en attaquant férocement. Tissant sa toile tout en bastonnant ses adversaires, il parvint à en mettre la moitié hors service et, bientôt, Wade le rejoignit en retroussant ses manches. Il fut coupé dans son élan quelques instant plus tard par Spider-man qui se plaça devant lui :

— Je m'occupe du grand bodybuildé.  
— Si ça te fait plaisir…

Wade avait lui même bientôt terminé d'assommer ses propres assaillants avec application et laissa à Spidey l'honneur d'attaquer le plus gros. Il faisait vraiment insecte, face à lui, mais sa force surhumaine valait bien celle du méchant qui, très vite, se mit à mordre la poussière. Sans perdre de temps, ils entravèrent le groupe et Spider-man sortit son téléphone pour appeler la police et leur donner les coordonnées de leurs position.

Le temps que les forces de l'ordre arrivent, ils patientèrent pour s'assurer que personne ne parvenait à s'enfuir puis, quand se fit entendre le bruit des sirènes, ils prirent la fuite sans demander leur reste.

Ils arrêtèrent de courir pour simplement marcher une fois qu'ils eurent rejoint l'air libre et longèrent un canal en profitant de la fraicheur de l'air du soir.

— Au fait, as-tu terminé le devoir sur l'électrolyse ?

La question était tellement incongrue, au vu de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, que Peter ne put retenir un éclat de rire, mais il secoua la tête négativement :

— Non… Je vais m'en occuper en rentrant, si je veux pouvoir le rendre demain…  
— Moi aussi…  
— Tu n'as pas les réponses des années précédentes ?  
— On ne l'a pas encore eu, celui-là… Je crois que cette prof m'a percée à jour…

Le ton était dépité et Peter leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de justesse de dire que c'était bien fait. Il lança un regard en coin au plus âgé, avant de s'immobiliser sans un mot pour se tourner vers lui. Intrigué, DeadPool en fit de même et ne feignit pas la surprise quand l'homme araignée posa simplement une main sur son torse pour lui retirer les aiguilles empoisonnées encore plantées dans sa chaire de l'autre. Il les laissa tomber au sol une part une et, sans s'en rendre compte, Wade compta dix petits tintements. Ils sonnèrent à ses oreilles comme un compte à rebours et, lorsque le silence se fit à nouveau, Spider-man était un peu plus proche de lui que ce que la décence autorisait, ses mains gantées étaient posées à plat sur son torse et il n'aurait suffit que d'une impulsion pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Wade ressentit le désir d'attraper sa taille pour le coller à lui, arracher son masque et l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre son souffle.  
Il ne montra pas la moindre expression lorsque le plus jeune se détourna pour reprendre sa marche en annonçant simplement :

— La note de ce devoir comptera pour l'examen… Nous ne devrions pas le négliger.

Comme si cela coulait de source qu'ils s'en occuperaient ensemble en rentrant à l'université. Deadpool aurait bien eu d'autres projets pour le reste de la nuit, pourtant, il n'hésita pas à raccompagner Spidey, s'installer avec lui dans une salle isolée des dortoirs et sortir ses affaires pour faire ses devoirs.  
L'homme araignée sortait vraiment ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en lui. Wade n'avait même pas à faire d'effort, il avait l'impression que le simple fait de côtoyer Spidey faisait de lui quelqu'un de bien et, le pire, ou pas, était qu'il appréciait cette version de lui-même.

oOo

— Pourquoi ce serait _vous_ le président du club de sciences, Strange ?  
— Parce que j'ai les compétences requises, Stark.

Face à face, les deux élèves s'affrontaient du regard et, assise à son bureau, le professeur Angorianne demanda d'une voix éteinte :

— Ca fait vingt minutes que ça dure… Si vous n'êtes pas capables de vous décider par un débat civilisé, nous règlerons la question par un vote.  
— Facile, quand on sait que la moitié de ce club sont des amis de monsieur Stark.

La voix grave de Stephen avait roulé de manière menaçante tandis que Stark faisait mine de ne pas entendre le reproche.

— De une, il est le seul à croire qu'il a des amis. De deux, être ami avec lui ne veut pas dire que l'on va voter pour lui.  
— Merci, Barton.  
— A ton service, Stark.

Le milliardaire lança un regard noir à l'archer qui lui répondit d'un sourire niais et, à bout de nerf, Lucie Angorianne se leva pour annoncer d'une voix froide :

— Gamora, je te nomme présidente du club. Shuri, tu seras la secrétaire. Maintenant, nous allons nous concentrer sur les sujets des années précédentes. Vous allez former des binômes et traiter chacun une problématique déjà présentée.

Immédiatement, Stark se tourna vers Steve pour demander d'une voix intransigeante :

— Rogers, prenons le sujet sur-  
— Pardon ? Parce que je suis maintenant digne de faire parti de ce club ? Désolé, Stark, mais j'ai déjà un binôme.

Il désigna Barton du menton et l'archer se permis de lui envoyer un insolent baiser de loin. Tony se rendit alors compte, à sa plus grande horreur, que les membres du club s'étaient déjà dispersés par groupe de deux. Même Thor semblait parfaitement s'entendre avec Gamora, qui se permettait, sous prétexte de lui présenter ses idées, de laisser sa main courir sur l'avant-bras du demi-dieu. Celui-ci s'amusait plus du regard noir de mademoiselle Angorianne que des attouchements discrets de Gamora ou de la détresse de Tony qui se retrouvait en tête à tête avec Strange.  
Il était difficile de définir lequel des deux était le plus courroucé par la tournure des événements. Lequel des eux aurait le plus de mal à avouer que, effectivement, ils ne semblaient pas compter pour beaucoup de monde dans ce groupe.

L'heure qui suivit fut extrêmement pénible pour les deux génies, qui ne perdirent pas une seule occasion pour insulter l'autre, prouver qu'ils étaient les meilleurs tout en résolvant leur sujet avec une facilité insolente.

Toutefois, même s'ils avancèrent des solutions d'une complexité et d'une maitrise époustouflante qu'un esprit commun ne pourrait à peine appréhender, madame Angorianne parvint à se montrer insatisfaite. Elle leur reprocha des lacunes qu'aucune personne dans la classe ne parvint à saisir, se plaignit de leur lenteur et les accusa de ne pas assez s'impliquer.

Bien entendu, les deux se plaignirent et Iron Man la foudroya du regard :

— Aucun des élèves de l'école de Charles Xavier ne pourra riposter face à ça.  
— Notre implication vous offrira la victoire, que vous faut-il de plus ?

Dressés tous les deux face à la belle enseignante, ils faisaient front commun sans parvenir à cacher l'exaspération que cela soulevait en eux. Toutefois, la brune garda son aplomb pour répondre avec virulence :

— Je l'ai déjà dit. La victoire ne suffit pas. Je veux les écraser. Et je ne pourrai les écraser que si vous travailler ensemble. Pour la semaine prochaine, je veux que vous me fournissiez tous une réponse à cette équation.

Se détournant des deux génies, elle alla au tableau pour écrire une longue formule complexe que tous recopièrent attentivement. Puis, un par un, ils récupérèrent leurs affaires pour quitter la salle. Se sentant lasse, elle se laisser choir sur la chaise et ne prit même pas la peine de se montrer agacée lorsqu'une ombre massive la couvrit :

— Est-ce un langage codée d'une écriture savante outre espace ?

Absolument pas gêné d'étaler ainsi son ignorance, Thor montra le tableau d'un signe de tête et elle poussa un simple soupir :

— Non c'est… une simple…

Comme elle le faisait souvent, elle pinça ses lèvres pâles en levant son regard vers le dieu nordique qui, explication ou non, semblait, finalement, trouver plus d'intérêt en elle que en sa formule. La manière dont son regard bleu glissait sur sa silhouette était hautement éloquente à ce sujet. Pour la forme, elle se redressa pour assener d'une voix froide :

— C'est quelque chose qui est à la portée de tous les humains qui ont été scolarisés sur Midgard. J'attend de toi autant de compétences, voir plus, que tes camarades. Tu me donneras la réponse exacte demain à la première heure.

Froidement, elle se leva et allait passer à côté de lui pour sortir mais, avec une douceur qui contrastait avec la puissance qui sommeillait en lui, il lui attrapa gentiment le bras :

— Je n'ai pas été scolarisé sur Midgard. Mais j'apprends vite… Je n'excelle pas autant avec les chiffres et les devinettes que mon frère, toutefois je sais me débrouiller… Il me faut simplement un guide.  
— Retire. Ta main.

Glaciale, elle fit un pas en arrière et, sagement, il la lâcha. Toutefois, alors qu'elle fit un deuxième pas en arrière, il en fit un vers elle, couvrant la distance pour parler d'un ton plus bas, en la regardant dans les yeux :

— J'ai un peu du mal à vous cerner, Lucie Angorianne… J'ai l'impression que vous recherchez quelque chose, mais vous-même ignorez quoi…

Elle recula encore, jusqu'à rencontrer le mur et il se déplaça de manière à lui laisser une voie de sortie si elle le voulait, montrant franchement qu'il ne désirait pas la bloquer. Il allait faire un pas de plus, mais elle posa une main ferme sur son torse pour l'immobiliser en lui lançant un regard dur :

— Je pourrais en dire de même pour toi, Thor Odinson.

Il eut un sourire charmant qui, pourtant, n'exprimait aucune joie et il posa sa main sur celle, blanche jusqu'au bout des ongles, de la jeune femme, qu'il pressa galamment :

— La question ne se pose pas pour moi… Je ne cherche plus rien. J'ai tout perdu. Tout. Ma famille, ma maison, mes amis… Même ma vie ne semble plus m'appartenir…

Elle fronça les sourcils et, se redressant, elle serra la main sur la chemise du blond pour demander d'une voix aussi curieuse que peinée :

— Il ne te reste donc plus rien ?

Le sourire du blond, de creux, se fit un peu plus lumineux, jusqu'à se répercuter dans ses yeux et il approcha son visage pour souffler contre les lèvres pâles qui s'entrouvrirent de surprise :

— Ce qu'il me reste, je le protègerai de ma vie et je le chérirai de tout mon cœur.

La gifle partie au moment où les lèvres du blond s'emparèrent de celles de Lucie. Trop tard, toutefois, le baiser fut pour elle une décharge électrique qu'elle se prit de plein fouet. Cela ne dura que le temps d'une caresse, mais ce fut comme si la foudre lui traversa le corps entier, courant sous son épiderme et grillant ses circuits nerveux. Sans qu'elle n'ait le sentiment, toutefois, de ressentir la moindre douleur. Même son cerveau sembla se mettre en surchauffe à ce simple contact. Si elle n'avait pas eu le réflexe d'abattre la main au moment où Thor avait commencé à se pencher sur elle, aucun doute qu'elle aurait été prise au piège de son propre corps et serait, à l'instant, totalement à la merci de ce plaisir foudroyant que seul le dieu du Tonnerre était capable d'offrir et qu'aucun mortel n'était capable de supporter. Lorsque sa main frappa la joue du plus grand, la connexion fut rompue brutalement et, sans prendre le temps de se justifier, elle fila en vitesse.

Thor la regarda partir et n'essaya pas de la retenir. Une drôle d'émotion lui comprima les entrailles lorsque la porte claqua. Ce n'était ni de la frustration, ni de la déception. Au contraire, c'était bien plus doux, bien plus chaud aussi. Plus ardent, même. Un plaisir qu'il n'avait pas connu, celui de la chasse. Pas la lutte primaire de deux désirs qui s'attisent, mais la danse subtile de deux âmes qui se cherchent.

A l'instant, même si ça n'avait duré que moins d'une seconde, il se sentait comblé. Car, très brièvement, elle avait répondu à son baiser. Un simple souffle surpris, certes, mais ça restait une réponse qui l'avait conforté.  
Dans un sourire, il lâcha enfin sa respiration et, de ses lèvres maintenant gercées par le froid, une petite buée glacée s'échappa.

Satisfait, il récupéra son sac, sortit son SmarthPhone pour prendre le tableau en photo, puis rejoignit son groupe d'étude qui s'était retrouvé dans la salle annexe à la bibliothèque.

oOo

— Et tes camarades ?  
— Ho… Ils… Ils sont chouettes.  
— Chouettes, chouettes ? Ou chouettes comme-  
— Personne ne me taquine.

Faisant tourner son stylo au bout d'un doigt agile, Peter répondit à sa tante sans la regarder. Tony Stark avait bien voulu signer une décharge comme quoi le jeune homme était bien en stage à son entreprise, ce qui expliquait ses absences et la raison pour laquelle il ne dormait plus que quatre nuits par semaine chez May. Il n'avait qu'une dizaine d'heure de cours à l'université associative, sous l'identité de Spider-man. Surtout le soir, pour la plupart des classes. Ce qui lui permettait de suivre une grande partie du programme du lycée en tant que Peter Parker sans que personne ne pose de question. Encore une fois, les papiers fournis par Stark avaient convaincu le proviseur de laisser Peter organiser son emploi du temps comme il le désirait, tant que la moyenne suivait. Et elle suivait. Donc personne ne l'embêtait. A part tante May qui, elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'inonder de questions à chaque fois qu'il rentrait, tous les trois jours.

Ses sens se mirent à tinter et, prestement, il ferma l'onglet de l'article qu'il était en train d'écrire au moment où l'ombre de sa tante le couvrit.

— Wow… Je ne me rappelle pas avoir étudier ça quand j'avais dix-sept ans… Ni après…  
— Ce sont… Les options…

Il fit rapidement défilé son cours numérique de l'université pour faire disparaître l'intitulé et le logo de l'école. Tante May eut une moue impressionnée et elle baissa les yeux sur ses feuilles, qu'il couvrait maladroitement de son avant-bras.

— D.P. ? Ca a l'air sérieux… C'est ta petite-amie ?

Occupé à cacher toute information à propos d'une enquête qu'il menait en secret à propos d'une organisation louche qui faisait disparaître des mutants en toute discrétion, il n'avait pas vu qu'il révélait ses feuilles de bio honteusement taguées par DeadPool. Il piqua un fard et posa un livre sur ses feuilles avant que May ne puisse lire les insanités entourées de cœurs en se raclant la gorge :

— Non ! C'est… juste… Daphnee Pa… Palatre. Ma voisine… Elle est cool mais…  
— Tu peux me le dire, tu sais…

Souriante, May s'adossa à la table et il retint un lourd soupir. La soirée allait être très longue.

* * *

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

Bonne soirée à tous et merci aux reviewers !


	7. Chapter 7

— J'ai un ami pour qui je fais l'effort d'arrêter de tuer systématiquement. Parce que ça ne lui plait pas. Mais c'est vrai que, des fois, ça m'échappe sans faire exprès…

Ligotant un criminel dans une cave sordide, Wade parlait sur le ton de la conversation avant de présenter à l'homme furieux toutes ses condoléances pour celui criblé de balles qu'il venait d'abattre dans un moment d'inattention. Il se redressa ensuite et sortit du bâtiment sans autre forme de procès. Il fut immédiatement rejoint par un type au visage buriné qui portait un fusil d'assaut sur l'épaule comme s'il ne pesait rien et qui demanda en s'allumant une cigarette :

— Tu as eu Dino ?  
— Oui, mais je l'ai laissé au sous-sol pour-

Une explosion dans le bâtiment qu'il venait de quitter les propulsa au sol tous les deux et, écarquillant les yeux, DeadPool demanda d'une voix outrée :

— Diantre ! J'ai oublié d'éteindre le gaz en partant ! Quel étourdi…

L'autre se releva en lui lançant un regard désabusé et, dans la nuit qui commençait à tomber, ils reprirent leur marche :

— Monsieur Cappala est satisfait de tes services, DeadPool.  
— J'aurai bien aimé qu'il le montre en se montrant plus… Généreux, sur la paie. Je ne sais pas si je suis intéressé pour continuer notre collaboration.

Celui au visage buriné grimaça un sourire entendu et il souffla une longue bouffée de fumée en expliquant :

— Ce type que tu viens de buter sans poser de questions était à la tête d'un vaste réseau de trafic d'armes anti-mutant. Comme nous, monsieur Cappala craint pour la sécurité des nôtres.  
— Je n'ai pas posé de question car je savais déjà de quoi il était question quand on m'a proposé le job et que je l'ai accepté malgré le peu de retombée financière.  
— Bien. Mais il y a d'autres choses que tu ne sais pas… Ca gronde beaucoup en ce moment, vis à vis des mutants. Les magouilles de Magneto ne nous offrent pas beaucoup de faveur et les membres les plus isolés de notre communauté sont en réel danger. Persécution, disparition, lynchage…  
— Je suppose que cela va plus loin que ça. Sinon, vous n'auriez pas fait appel à moi…

L'autre serra le poing sur son mégot qui se désintégra dans une lumière bleue et il acquiesça :

— Effectivement… Ce gang que nous venons de massacrer… Ca trempe plus loin que les armes spécialisées. Nous les soupçonnons aussi de trafic de mutants vivants.  
— Pour quel genre de clients ?  
— Le genre que vous connaissez bien, Monsieur DeadPool.

Le plus grand s'arrêta pour faire face à Wade qui fronça les sourcils :

— Ils les prostituent ? Vraiment ? Vous savez s'il y en a avec des tentacules ? C'est pour un ami.

Il écopa d'un simple soupir blasé mais son interlocuteur fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu :

— Ils sont vendus à des « laboratoires ». Des gens qui étudient le gène de la mutation sur des cas concrets, vivants, et pas toujours consentants. Monsieur Cappala aimerait vous parler à ce sujet et vous donner quelques noms… Retrouvez-nous demain soir aux docks.

Pour tout salut, il clôtura d'une magistrale frappe sur l'épaule qui laissa un peu de cendre sur le cuir corinthien, puis il s'éloigna sans ajouter un mot. Wade haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour, décidant qu'il était temps de dilapider le peu d'argent qu'il venait de se faire.  
Vingt minutes plus tard, il traversait une avenue, un churros dans une main, son téléphone dans l'autre, lorsqu'un cri attira son attention. Le temps qu'il lève les yeux pour apercevoir le vieillard à la lèvre tremblante d'impuissance regarder tristement un voleur à la tire s'enfuir avec un vieux sac abîmé, la petite foule entière sembla entrer en combustion et une dizaine de téléphones furent sortis en même temps pour filmer la scène. Il leva les yeux au ciel, mit l'intégralité de son churros dans la bouche et se prépara pour le sprint de sa vie. Toutefois, avant même qu'il ne fasse le moindre pas, une nouvelle effervescence s'empara de la foule et tous les téléphones convergèrent ensemble vers les toits pour capturer l'arrivée de Spider-Man. L'homme araignée se laissa littéralement tomber sur le voleur qu'il cloua au sol de sa toile, récupéra le sac et, comme il cherchait le propriétaire du regard, Wade estima que c'était le bon moment pour entrer en scène lui aussi. Gentiment, il s'approcha de l'homme volé pour entourer ses épaules d'un bras en faisant de grands gestes de la main pour attirer l'attention de Spidey de l'autre.  
L'affaire fut rondement menée, ils eurent le droit à des remerciements humides de larmes de la part du vieil homme, une cession d'autographes et de selfies, quelques interviews pour des bloggeurs de rue heureux d'être présents pour avoir capturé le moment, puis ils parvinrent à s'échapper ensembles.

— C'est marrant… J'ai plus l'impression d'être un héro lorsque je fais ce genre de chose que lorsque je fais des choses supposément plus héroïques.  
— Peut-être que c'est parce que tu n'utilises pas les bonnes manières pour faire le bien alors que tu fais bien quand tu penses faire quelque chose qui n'a pas d'importance…

Assis sur le rebord du toit d'un immeuble, Wade prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir aux mots de Spider man, avant de se tourner vers lui, sceptique :

— Je suis sûr que toi-même tu ne sais pas ce que l'enchainement de tes mots veux dire…

Peter étouffa un petit rire et concéda en baissant la tête :

— C'est vrai. Mais je pense que tu as au moins saisi le principe.  
— Yeah… Mais j'essaie de changer, tu sais. Non, mieux. Je suis en train de changer. Pour toi.

Il avait soufflé ses derniers mots d'une voix bien plus basse. Mais les sens affutés de Peter les captèrent et, sur le même ton, il répondit :

— Ce n'est pas pour moi que tu dois changer. Je ne t'ai pas demandé une telle chose.  
— Que pourrais-tu me demander, sinon ?

Il avait parlé distraitement en regardant l'animation de la rue en contrebas, éveillée malgré la nuit. Il repensa à ces histoires de mutants disparus dans un réseau louche. Il ne se sentait pas directement concerné. Fous seraient ceux qui penseraient pouvoir s'en prendre à lui où ses amis dans cette optique. Toutefois, il avait toujours accepté les contrats des personnes les plus démunis pour des contreparties symboliques. Il se demandait simplement s'il était possible de venir à bout d'une telle histoire tout en restant fidèle aux codes moraux de Spidey. Il revint à lui lorsque le plus jeune se pencha pour lui parler sur le ton de la conversation :

— Je pourrai te demander beaucoup d'autres choses.  
— Comme ?

L'autre haussa les épaules et sembla hésiter. Immédiatement, les pensées de Wade retournèrent vers Monsieur Cappala, ce chef d'entreprise qui avait embrassé la cause mutant sept ans plus tôt, après que son fils de dix ans se soit fait tabassé dans la cours de récré pour avoir montré sa faculté de changer la couleur des choses. L'homme était maintenant président de l'association de soutient aux parents de mutants. Il avait des contacts, des sources fiables et des moyens. Il lui manquait juste une force de frappe efficace lorsqu'il était temps de passer à l'action pour substituer discrètement aux défaillances du système judiciaire qui était encore trop aveugle lorsque ça concernait les droits et la sécurité des mutants. C'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était décidé à faire appel à DeadPool.

— Comme retirer ton masque, fermer les yeux et ne pas les rouvrir tant que je ne te le dis pas, sans poser de questions.

Plus concentré sur Cappala que sur la conversation, Wade eut un sourire amusé face au ton joueur du plus jeune et, sans même penser à contredire le dernier ordre, il ferma docilement les paupières en retirant son masque. L'entrevue qu'ils auront aux docks lui permettra d'en savoir plus sur la situation et, s'il le jugeait nécessaire, il passerait outre des ordres de son employeur pour s'occuper de ça en solo. Il se savait plus efficace lorsqu'il prenait ses propres initiatives et- HOLLY SHIT !

Il oublia jusqu'au nom de Cappala, les mutants et les tentacules des prostituées lorsque, nues et fraiches, les lèvres de Spider-Man se posèrent sur les siennes pour un baiser bref et léger.  
Il se souvint de justesse de l'ordre de garder les yeux fermés et il s'y plia, mais, il eut beau y réfléchir très vite, à aucun moment il lui avait été ordonné de garder ses mains sur lui. Quand Spidey fit mine de se séparer avec douceur, il lui accrocha la nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Souffrant de la cécité imposée, ses doigts glissèrent par inadvertance le long de la taille qu'il caressa avec application, de la cuisse à l'épaule en prenant soin de s'attarder sur le dos, qu'il enlaça pour le presser contre lui.

Il garda sa main sur lui lorsque le plus jeune le repoussa gentiment après avoir longuement répondu à sa courtoise intrusion buccale.

Quand Wade reçut l'autorisation d'ouvrir les yeux, enfin, les lèvres qui venaient d'embrasser les siennes étaient à nouveau cachées par le masque rouge. C'était frustrant, d'un côté, mais étonnamment inspirant de l'autre.

— La clause qui induit de ne pas poser de question est-elle toujours effective ?  
— Oui.

Sans se justifier d'avantage, Peter se débarrassa de la main qui était toujours sur sa taille puis il se leva, le regard fuyant.

— On se voit demain en cours de bio.

Il commença à s'éloigner mais, toujours assis sur le rebords du toit, Wade le héla une dernière fois :

— Je peux au moins poser une seule question, Baby Boy ?

L'autre haussa les épaules mais ralentit le pas pour l'écouter. Il repartit précipitamment d'une démarque raide lorsque DeadPool demanda d'une voix moqueuse :

— C'était ton premier baiser, ou bien c'est moi qui te rend aussi nerveux ?

Il sauta du toit et, une fois seul, DeadPool remit son masque en commentant simplement :

— Peut-être la deuxième option… Ou alors c'est la première… Ou les deux à la fois, on suppose…

oOo

— Tu rentres tard.  
— Tu m'attendais, mon frère ?

Entrant dans le séjour de l'appartement de Loki, Thor posa son trench sur le dossier du siège le plus proche. Face à lui, assis en tailleur dans un fauteuil bas, un livre sur les genoux, Loki lui envoya un long regard inquisiteur. Détournant ensuite les yeux, il concéda d'un ton neutre :

— Tu viens ici tous les jours, avec ou sans mon accord, directement à la suite des cours. Je ne t'attendais pas, mais je savais que tu viendrais, le contraire m'aurait inquiété.  
— Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Une pomme attrapée dans la corbeille de fruit dans la main et un large sourire sur la face, Thor vint s'asseoir face à lui en le regardant dans les yeux et le brun se redressa en le fusillant du regard :

— Non. Je ne m'inquiète pas _pour_ toi. Je m'inquiète dès que tu n'es plus en vu… Qui sait ce que tu pourrais déclencher…  
— De nous deux, ce serait plutôt à moi de m'inquiéter de ne plus t'avoir en vue, non ?

Croquant dans la pomme, il s'adossa à son fauteuil et Loki eut un haussement de sourcil qui voulait tout dire et rien dire en même temps en reprenant la lecture de son livre. D'une voix taquine, Thor l'interpella à nouveau :

— Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi je suis en retard ?  
— C'est supposé m'intéresser ?

Il tourna une page sur laquelle il fit glisser un doigt blanc jusqu'au bout de l'ongle, sans un regard pour Thor qui se pencha vers lui :

— Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours un peu de mal à cerner en quoi tu t'intéresses, mon frère.

Il se leva, lui étreignit brièvement l'épaule avant de repartir vers la cuisine. Le brun serra les lèvres, avant de demander d'une voix très neutre :

— Que faisais-tu ?

Thor était de dos, pourtant Loki n'eut aucun pas mal à deviner le sourire victorieux qui passa rapidement sur les lèvres, avant qu'il ne se retourne pour assurer avec ennui :

— J'ai étudié la physique quantique pour résoudre ce que les midgariens appellent une équation. Un langage scientifique qui-  
— Je sais ce que sont la physique quantique et les équations. Tu aurais pu me demander, ça ne t'aurait pas pris autant de temps.  
— J'aurai pu, mais je ne pense pas que ça aurait été nécessaire.

Loki fronça les sourcils et se redressa pour suivre son frère du regard lorsqu'il repartit derrière le bar de la cuisine américaine pour en ouvrir le frigo :

— Pas nécessaire ? Dixit celui pour qui je fais les devoirs tous les soirs…  
— Tu te plains à chaque fois. Je ne voulais pas te donner une occasion de plus de me faire part de ton mécontentement et me reprocher ma stupidité.

Il décapsula une bière à main nue et Loki eut un nouveau haussement de sourcil, avant de se tourner franchement vers lui :

— Donc… A qui as-tu demandé de l'aide pour ton équation ? Stark ? Strange ?  
— Gamora.  
— Ha.

De froid, le ton devint glacial et Loki se réinstalla dans son fauteuil pour se plonger à nouveau dans son livre. Thor revint s'asseoir face à lui en lui présentant une bouteille de bière qu'il attrapa mécaniquement sans décrocher le moindre mot. A l'aise, Thor s'installa plus confortablement et Loki, tournant une page, lâcha simplement :

— Donc… Tu les aimes vertes, maintenant ?

Thor semblait avoir attendu cette question car un sourire amusé fendit ses lèvres et il se leva à nouveau pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de Loki et souffler avec certitude en le regardant dans les yeux :

— Tu sais comment je les aime.

Quelques électrons libres s'échappèrent des doigts que le Dieu de Tonnerre avait posé sur son épaule et vinrent courir sous l'épiderme de Loki, conduits par le réseau de nerfs et de veines dans tout le corps en moins d'une seconde. Le brun dût fournir un effort monstrueux pour garder son poker face malgré l'effet que ça lui fit. Thor lui offrit un nouveau sourire parfaitement innocent, puis se redressa, récupéra son manteau et sortit de l'appartement sans rien ajouter.  
Figé sur le canapé, le livre serré dans ses mains crispées, Loki garda longtemps son regard sur la porte, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et ce que Thor savait, exactement.

Il était fort probable qu'il savait que Madame Angorianne était sa plus récente avatar, qu'il avait endossé pour gagner un peu plus de pouvoir dans l'université et arrondir correctement ses fins de mois officiels. Chose difficile lorsque l'on s'appelait Loki et que l'on était coupable de quelques crimes de guerre dans la région…

Toutefois, si Loki considérait possible l'hypothèse que son frère l'ait démasqué au premier regard, la manière dont il avait réagi était une autre énigme. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux frères s'impliquaient ainsi dans un jeu de rôle, faisant mine, lorsque Loki changeait d'identité pour une raison ou pour une autre, de ne pas se reconnaître, de faire connaissance et, selon les contexte, de s'apprécier ou non, sans jamais laisser entendre que le personnage que jouait Loki était démasqué par Thor, même si c'était toujours le cas, ou presque.  
Mais ça n'était encore jamais allé aussi loin alors que, pourtant, Loki avait interprété des créatures autrement plus sublimes et intéressantes que madame Angorianne qui auraient eues de quoi faire tourner la tête du dieu du Tonnerre.  
D'où la question que se posait Loki : Thor savait-il que la femme qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras cette après-midi était son frère ? Il espérait que la réponse soit négative, cela aurait été bien plus simple à gérer et une bonne farce à ajouter à son actif. Malheureusement, il craignait que ce grand nigaud soit, tout simplement, en train de jouer un tout autre jeu. Loki savait que la puissance électrique que le blond avait partagé dans le baisé n'aurait pas été supporté par une humaine. Thor le savait aussi, normalement, c'était son pouvoir, il était supposé le gérer à la perfection de ce côté-là.

Ca avait été sa manière à lui de faire comprendre à Loki qu'il savait exactement à qui il avait à faire, certainement.

Déboussolé, il lâcha le livre et se plaqua contre son dossier en portant la main au visage. L'autre question était : Thor savait-il que Loki savait qu'il savait ? Si oui, à quel jeu jouait-il ? Si non, il était aussi débile qu'il en avait l'air et Loki ne savait pas ce qu'il craignait le plus.

oOo

— Monsieur DeadPool, je suis heureux de vous voir… Je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect, mais jamais je n'aurai eu l'idée de faire appel à vous et vos services en d'autres circonstances. Toutefois, je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner… Les Xmen sont très occupés avec leurs propres batailles, les Avengers ne sont pas acquis à la cause mutant et le gouvernement encore moins…

Face au cinquantenaire qui lui tendit la main nerveusement, Wade se contenta de le saluer d'un geste avant d'étudier l'environnement. Il avait affaire à un amateur du milieu, aucun doute là dessus. L'homme était accompagné par des mutants, certes, mais peu semblaient avoir beaucoup d'acabit, mis à part le grand type patibulaire qui l'avait accompagné la veille et avec qui il traitait la plupart du temps. Wade lui fit un signe de la main qui n'eut pas de réponse, puis se tourna vers son client qui lui mit un dossier assez lourd dans les bras en se raclant la gorge :

— Il… Il y a une petite dizaine de noms… Ce n'est pas moi qui aie fait le dossier, c'est un journaliste qui me l'a envoyé. Le profil et le rôle des principaux acteurs est dedans, classés à partir du plus dangereux et haut placé dans leur cartel. Dino, l'homme que nous vous avions demandé de tuer en coup d'essai, faisait partie de la petite main.  
— Qui est leur leader ? Autant commencer par lui…

La question sembla plaire à monsieur Cappala qui lui désigna plusieurs fiches du doigt :

— On ne sait pas qui tire les ficelles, mais nous avons des noms : Yaïm Julio, connu pour ses déboires au sein d'hydra, c'est un scientifique zélé. Dean Preak, le sénateur qui les couvre et, enfin, Peter Parker, un mutant, ou un optimisé, acquis à leur cause qui se charge du recrutement des _sujets_. D'après mes sources, en plus d'une force physique supérieure, son pouvoir est de l'ordre de l'altération de la vérité : il ment à la perfection et sait exactement quoi dire pour convaincre. Gueule d'ange, âme de démon, il faut se méfier de celui-là.

Gueule d'ange, effectivement, remarqua DeadPool en récupérant les fiches pour lire les profils avec plus d'attention. Estimant sa part faite, Monsieur Cappala recula en se frottant les mains nerveusement :

— C'est ok ? Vous nous débarrasserez de ces fous furieux ?  
— C'est comme si c'était fait…  
— Je vous donne mon équipe et vous avez carte blanche, mes contacts au sein du FBI sauront vous couvrir si ça tourne mal.

* * *

oOo

Bonne année ! 


End file.
